Lives Intertwined
by bigcitydreamer98
Summary: Jon and Dany's lives were intertwined. From the moment they met to seven years later, their paths keep crossing. They met in high school for the first time, after Dany and her brother, Rhaegar, moved to the small, Massachusetts town of Winterfell. It is when Jon learns the reason why that Dany and Jon form a bond that has yet to be unbroken.
1. Welcome to Winterfell

They met at his house, standing behind the french doors, watching as the snowflakes drifted to the ground. Behind them, the glow of the fireplace left soft shadows dancing on the walls. Teenagers lounged on the suede couch. By the time the wooden clock perched above the mantle struck one o'clock, the buzz had simmered down, replaced by low murmurs of conversations filling the room with a comfortable ambience.

He looked around, catching the eye of his brother who was spread out on the couch, talking to a group of guys and girls he recognized from school. With an arm casually swung around the back of the couch, Robb let out a laugh before interjecting his own recollection of a story. Conversations had branched off about an hour ago and Jon knew that it was only a matter of time before Robb, in his Robb-like manner, would thank everyone for coming before treating them to a smile and a promise to do it again sometime soon.

Jon often could not believe he and Robb shared the same genes. They were on two separate sides of the social spectrum. As he often did, Jon was lost in thought when he heard the soft footsteps approaching.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A girl noticeably younger than all of the other houseguests took a step towards the door, gesturing to the falling snow. No, she wasn't Robb's friend, but she looked a couple of years older than Sansa's playmates. The first thing that startled Jon was her hair. The girl in mention had hair so blonde it was a blindly platinum. As she turned to look at him, her eyes appeared like they could pierce through him. They were a glistening blue with wisps of violet intertwined. Jon did not know how to respond, deciding to just smile and nod in response.

"Dany," she outstretched her hand, seemingly pleased when he reached out his own and clasped it on hers before he uttered, "Jon." Jon shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, diverting eye contact with her. She took a step towards the window. The colors of her face reflected off the glass doors.

"I've never seen snow before," she kept her eyes locked on the wilderness outside, "We moved up here from California just last weekend." She wrapped her arms around herself, covering herself from the slight draft.

"Must've been quite a change, then," Jon spoke, turning to glance at her.

"You have no idea," Dany gave him a slight smile.

He watched as she continued to gaze outside. They stood in silence for a minute until he began,"If you want we could . . ." Jon reached his hand for the handle, turning the lock one time. He looked down at her, waiting.

She took a second, but then nodded. As he pulled open the door, they were hit by a brisk breeze. The snow had just started to fall. The grass was still green and tiny flakes glided to the ground. Dany took a step outside with Jon at her heel. He watched as she gazed up at the sky, a childlike wonder clear in her eyes. She spun around, lifting her hands to feel the drifting snow.

As she did, she was almost knocked over. "Ghost!" Jon exclaimed, watching as his dog slid past, narrowly avoiding her. She just let out a laugh as she ran after Ghost until they were a couple of feet away from Jon. He couldn't help but notice how she blended into the white surroundings, her silver hair matching perfectly with the fresh snow. He was about to go after them when he heard footsteps quickly approaching.

"Dany," someone yelled. Jon turned on his heel to see one of the boys Robb was talking to running outside. He unmistakably had the same hair color as Dany. Jon guessed the genes were strong in their family. Dany spun to look at her brother, her hair falling gently, framing her face with her silver locks.

"You're gonna freeze out here," Dany's brother wrapped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing it for warmth. Dany just rolled her eyes before taking a few steps ahead, "You worry too much, Rhaegar."

Jon followed them inside, closing the door behind them. "Maybe so," the now identified brother, Rhaegar, began, "But Mom and Dad would kill me if you got sick on my watch." Jon fumbled with the lock, trying not to intrude on their conversation.

"We should probably get going anyway. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Dany sighed, crossing her arms, but her tactics did not work. With a huff, Rhaegar led Dany towards the front of the room, stopping by Robb, "Hey, thanks for inviting us, Robb. See you in school tomorrow? It'll be nice to see a friendly face."

Robb immediately stood up, walking the two of them towards the door. While their brothers were talking, Dany looked at Jon, mouthing, "See you," and she gave him a quick smile before she was led outside.

Robb shut the door behind them before walking back towards the living room. Passing Jon, he offered, "They were nice. Cool to see some new faces here." Jon nodded.

…..

Winterfell was a tiny town a little drive away from Boston. It was secluded enough that the community was small and the school district was even smaller. The Starks had grown up there and their parents had no intention of ever leaving. With their father as the mayor, it was their own little paradise.

The center of town had all the necessities. There was a convenience store where Arya, Bran and Rickon would always make Jon stop to get them snacks. The coffee shop was by the corner where everyone knew everyone and the baristas already remembered Jon's order. A little past the school was a pathway through the woods that Jon would always take with Ghost whenever he needed a little peace and quiet. Winterfell was good. It was quiet. It was home.

No one had moved to the town for a good five years or so. The small town life wasn't for everyone and that was okay. As Jon learned later, the Targaryen family moved to Winterfell from Los Angeles, well not the entire family. It was strictly gossip from around the streets, but it seemed like the only Targaryens at Winterfell were Daenerys and Rhaegar. Something about their parents having to take an emergency trip to visit the other brother, Viserys, who was working through some things at a center in Calabasas.

There was a lot of talk about the poor children without their parents. What type of parents would do that? Leave a high school senior in a house to take care of his kid sister (Dany would argue that she was only 4 years younger, but her opinion on this matter did not matter).

By the time school came around, the news of the Targaryen arrival was well circulated. The real reason Robb invited them was because Ned thought it was a good idea to invite them over with open arms. Catelyn wanted to know if the gossip was true, but she kept quiet.

…..

"And did you learn anything interesting about them," Catelyn had asked at breakfast the next day. Robb gave her a knowing look before she put her hands up, "Look, I was just asking." Robb took a bite of an apple before swinging his backpack over his right shoulder. He snaked through the mess of backpacks on the ground and shoes tossed about.

"There's nothing to talk about. They're both really cool," Robb stuck an english muffin in his mouth. With that signal, Catelyn knew to stop questioning. Jon took one last bite of his french toast before clearing off his plate and pulling on his shoes one by one.

"See you later, Mom," Robb called back, halfway out the door. Jon followed suit, jumping into the passenger seat. They drove for a bit, Jon looking out the window at the streets lightly dusted with snow.

"Excited for your first year of high school," Robb said, shooting Jon a smile.

"It'll be the same as every year," Jon responded, "Same kids since elementary school."

"Can't argue you on that," Robb pulled into the school parking lot. As they pulled into a spot, Robb immediately was summoned by a couple of way too loud for a Monday morning guys and way too dressed up for any school day girls. Jon hung back, watching as Robb got pulled away into a sea of students.

As he started towards the school entrance, he saw a car pull into a spot by the front of the school. The windows were pulled down and he could see strands of platinum hair blowing in the wind. The two passengers exited the car, unaware of Jon's presence. Dany was wearing a long coat that went way past her knees. Bundled up with a scarf, hat and matching gloves, you would've thought she was taking a trip to the Arctic.

Robb, now a few steps behind Dany and Rhaegar, called out, "Long time no see." Rhaegar smiled, giving Robb a fist bump before introducing Dany and himself to Robb's group of friends. As they walked into the building, Jon followed, only a few steps behind.


	2. You'll Fit in Just Fine

They were satellites of one another. Their lives often paralleled, but during her first few years at Winterfell, they did not develop anything that required more than a cordial _hi_ and a polite smile.

She clicked with everyone. Either they were intrigued by the fast Los Angeles lifestyle that seemed almost unfathomable to those born and bred in the wild winds of winter or they were drawn to her demeanor: a humble confidence, strong yet sweet, effervescently kind but rather mysterious.

It would be safe to say that it didn't take long for her to find a group of friends of her own. Jon knew them already, as he did almost everyone in Winterfell, but it was easy to take note of Dany's eclectic group of friends.

There was Missandei, a rather quiet girl who spent most of her time planning activities for the Interact service club. Dedicated to a life of social justice, Missandei was known for her sense of right and wrong. Her beliefs were strong, but she didn't hand out praise lightly. Jon was friendly with her, and actually, everyone was friendly with her. Dany and Missandei immediately clicked, often caught laughing in the back of class or chatting adamantly in the cafeteria.

Next was an obvious choice, Margaery Tyrell. She was friends with Robb, who was friends with Rhaegar, which would automatically make her friends with Dany. She had the same too-intelligent-for-her-own-good feel about her that Dany also emulated. Winterfell wasn't cliquey. It truly wasn't big enough for large cliques to develop and after going to the same school with the same classmates for all these years, they learned to mostly smooth out any animosity early on.

Nevertheless, if this was a stereotypical high school, Margaery would end up close to the top of the social hierarchy. Along with her brother, Loras, Margaery was well liked. They came from old money, but never flaunted it around, well except for the exceptional outfits Margaery was known for. Involved in student government from the tender age of five, leading Ms. Graner's kindergarten class.

Torgo Nudho, or Grey Worm for short, was also an expected choice. One of the fastest members of the local ice hockey team, Grey was given his nickname because he always seemed to worm his way out of any situation on the ice. No opposing player could ever catch him.

Jon often saw the group hanging out with Robb, Rhaegar and their friends. It was well known, and openly discussed, how Rhaegar liked to keep her close, always under his watchful eye. In a town as small as Winterfell, it wasn't surprising that people still cared about the gossip surrounding the Targaryens. Jon heard the rumors. Everyone heard the rumors and there were a handful, who would never tell, that started the rumors.

It was surprisingly hilarious to listen to the embellishments. Runaways was a common one. He had even heard of Dany and Rhaegar escaping a very blonde cult whose main purpose was to breed out any non-blondes. Any hair dye was strictly forbidden. Nobody thought to just ask Rhaegar and Dany why their parents still hadn't moved in, and so the rumors continued.

Jon hung out with them too, but he needed alone time to recharge. His best friend was Sam and Sam had been ever since elementary school. He was a truer friend than anyone else could be. Sam knew how to break Jon's brooding stares that sometimes seemed just a tad dramatic. Jon lived a happy life with a big family in a town that had its drawbacks but was overwhelmingly idyllic.

A few weeks after Dany and Rhaegar arrived, someone first caught sight of their parents. Let it be known that they were as beautiful as their children with their hair the exact same shade. Aerys and Rhaella, Jon later found out, immediately took it upon themselves to become part of the community, but they weren't met with the warm welcome they wanted. First of all, people talked about their names. Aerys, Rhaella, Daenerys and Rhaegar. It's like they came out of some fantasy land. Winterfell was not known for very out of the box names. Residents knew that people from Los Angeles loved some strange names. Look at the names of celebrity children for a good chuckle, but the Targaryens took it to the next level.

Second was the fact that all of the townspeople already knew that Aerys and Rhaella were the parents that left their children to fend for themselves. New England is pretty liberal, but even for the citizens of Winterfell, leaving your 9th and 12th grader alone in a big house in a new city was an entirely new ballgame. Still, Aerys and Rhaella went to PTA meetings and town halls. They went to the Halloween party and brought handmade cupcakes with little dragons frosted on top. They tried, well, Rhaella tried. Aerys, when he did decide to come to events, was often on edge. His features were sharp and pointed. His lips were often pressed together in a long line.

Maybe that's just how he is, Jon reasoned, but he couldn't understand how such polite and caring children came from his stoic genes. Maybe Rhaegar and Dany were just lucky. He didn't know how lucky until he met the already infamous brother, Viserys. Again with the names. It's like they just tried to put letters together until they formed some semblance of a name.

Jon heard Viserys was tall and lanky. Not as a surprise, Viserys had the same Targaryen hair that fell across his face. His chin was always held high and he left a scent of arrogance. Jon first met the three new Targaryens for dinner.

The invitation came up when he was walking with Arya and Rickon downtown. Their parents had taken the car up to visit Ned's parents for the day and Jon was left with babysitting. Arya would fight him if he ever said he was babysitting them. Arya was fine on her own.

He could tell Targaryen hair from a mile away so when he saw a girl with platinum blonde hair pulled up in a loose braid, he knew that it was Dany. He quickened his pace to reach her.

"Dany," he said when he was just a few feet behind her. She spun on her heel, her brain blowing in the air before falling gently on her back.

"Jon! What a coincidence running into you here," Dany leaned down until she was at the level of Arya and Rickon, "And who are you two?" She offered a smile and she outstretched her hand. Rickon, relatively non-confrontational, backed behind Jon's leg. Jon let out a laugh in response. He was going to introduce Rickon, but Arya already chimed in, "Arya Stark." She shook Dany's hand with her own, "and you're Daenerys."

Dany raised her eyebrow quizzically before continuing, "Well it is very nice to meet you, Arya, and . . ." She turned to look at Jon.

"Rickon," Jon finished her thought, "We were just trying to pick up some ingredients for dinner. The parents seemed to forget that no Stark is skilled in the kitchen, especially not Sansa."

With that comment, Arya laughed out loud. "She burnt the pasta the other day."

Jon jokingly put his hand over her mouth, "but we applaud her effort." Arya laughed as Rickon gave the universal gagging motion.

"You guys could come over for dinner," Dany offered as she put down the bag of groceries she was holding, "I swear my parents think they are going to feed a small army with all the food they prepare." Dany looked down at Rickon and Arya, "Plus, I heard my brother bought a big, fancy chocolate cake from Hot Pie's down the street," Arya's eyes widened.

Arya put her hands together, pleading with Jon, "Jon, please. I can't take another one of Sansa's recipes. She says they'll be good because they're on the Food Network. She forgets that she isn't Gordon Ramsay."

"We'll be fine. We don't want to intrude," Jon said. Arya frowned, crossing her arms in objection.

Dany laughed, "No really. It's no problem at all. Take it as a belated thanks for welcoming us to Winterfell dinner. I'm sure my parents will enjoy the company."Arya nodded up at Jon and even Rickon had come out from behind Jon's leg. Maybe Dany didn't seem like an intimidating stranger to him anymore now that she mentioned chocolate cake and a dinner that wasn't burnt to a crisp.

Truth be told, Jon was also dreading dinner. "You're sure everyone will be okay with this?"

Dany nodded, "I'm not taking no for an answer. See you around 6? It's the big white house on Maple. Can't miss it. Invite the rest of the family too. Oh, I can't wait." Dany grabbed her bag, turned on her heel and left him on the sidewalk, mouth agape. So they were having dinner with the Targaryen family tonight. That was a turn of events. At least he would be saved from Sansa's cooking.


	3. Under the Surface

_Hi everyone! Just for reference, the ages of the kids are as follows . . . Dany and Jon (9th grade, 14 years old), Rhaegar (12th grade, 18 years old), Robb (11th grade, 17 years old), Viserys (10th grade, 16 years old), Sansa (6th grade, 12 years old), Bran (9 years old), Arya (10 years old), Rickon (6 years old)_

"Daenerys, don't dilly dally," Rhaella said as she breezed around the kitchen, fixing up a cheese plate, "What type of food do they like? Crudites? Maybe I'll use that swedish meatball recipe from your grandmother."

Daenerys fixed her hair, making sure each strand was in place, "Calm down, Mom. It'll be fine." Rhaegar entered the room, carrying a bag full of ice. Rhaella opened the freezer with her free hand.

"Rhaegar, honey, fix your shirt."

Rhaella was an infamous party host. Back in Los Angeles, her dinner parties were well known around the community circuit.

. . . . .

"Sansa, I swear, if you don't come out of the bathroom in five seconds, I'm going to kick in the door," Arya yelled, her face close to the wooden door. In a blink of an eye, it swung open. It would've hit Arya if she wasn't accustomed to Sansa's dramatic exits and didn't know to quickly move away.

"Happy now," Sansa responded, still pulling her hair up into two braids.

Downstairs, Robb was bundling Rickon up and Bran was pulling on his snow boots one by one.

"Jon?" Robb called to the kitchen, "Do you have the flowers?" Jon grabbed the bouquet of blue winter roses from the kitchen island before walking to the doorway, "Right here, Robb." Grabbing the keys, Robb continued, "Good. Flowers are the least we can do. Can you make sure Arya and Sansa don't kill each other up there? I'll take Rickon and Bran and meet you in the car."

With a nod, Jon went up the stairs, two by two. Rows of pictures decorated the walls, all of Catelyn's doing. "Sansa, Arya, we really need to go."

"Don't look at me," Sansa said, appearing at the top of the stairs, "I'm all ready. It's Arya who is taking forever," to which Arya immediately responded from behind the bathroom door, "She's lying. She's the one who took an hour in here. I've only been in for a minute, I swear."

Jon chuckled. It was never easy with these two. The door opened, and Arya stomped out, wearing sneakers and sweats.

Sansa eyed her as if she just disrespected everything holy in this world, "What on earth are you wearing?" She looked at Jon, "Tell her to change. She's going to embarrass everyone."

"Sansa," Jon began, "We really don't have time. It's fine. Let's just go." Sansa let out a huff before dramatically walking down the stairs, deliberating making each step louder than the previous.

"Unbelievable," Arya mumbled before running down the stairs, sliding past Sansa, and dashing out the front door.

Jon walked down, pulling a scarf off the coat hanger and placing it around Sansa's neck.

"It doesn't match," Sansa said, immediately tugging at the strings.

"Frostbite doesn't match either," Jon refuted, gesturing towards the car, already packed with the Starks. Sansa scrunched her nose, before hopping in the back seat, defeated. Jon 1 Sansa 0.

Jon closed the front door behind them, locking it before he jumped into Robb's car.

"Maple Street?" Robb asked, to which Jon nodded. Robb backed up, careful not to hit the mailbox. Catelyn was still mad about the last time.

"I don't see why we have to drive. The walk is only five minutes, ten minutes max," Arya argued but no one answered.

. . . . .

"I don't know why we have to do this," Viserys said, lounging on the couch with Aerys, "We could've just ordered a pizza."

"Oh, shush," Rhaella said, pulling off the apron from around her waist, "They're almost here. Aerys, please, talk to them when they arrive. Be cordial."

Aerys didn't look up from his newspaper.

. . . . .

The ride was mostly quiet, except for the grunts and the ow's heard from the backseat, not surprisingly from Arya elbowing Sansa and Sansa stepping on Arya's foot. Still, they made it there in one piece and that's all that mattered.

The Targaryen house was exquisite. The shrubs were perfectly cut and the windows were spotless and glimmering. Smoke billowed out of the chimney, most likely from a fireplace. Even the grass was freshly cut.

As the Starks piled out of the car, the door swung open and out poured Dany and Rhaegar. The three other Targaryens were yet to be seen. Dany wore an oversized sweater that fell above her knees. Paired with leggings and black boots, it radiated effortless style. Dany rubbed her hands together, before gesturing all of them inside.

"Come, come. It's too cold out here." Arya and Rickon bolted to the door, eyes opening wide when they caught the first glance of the immaculate household. As they stepped inside, they were hit by a gust of warmth. The first thing to know about the Targaryen family: they love heat. They weren't quick to transition from the hot Los Angeles weather to the frigid temperatures of Winterfell.

"Nice to see you, man," Robb said, giving Rhaegar a quick pat on the back, "And Dany, thanks for inviting us." Robb and Rhaegar walked inside, discussing some upcoming game that they both wanted to catch.

Jon walked up, offered Dany a smile in greeting, "Thank you again for doing this."

Dany shook her head, "Not another word about it. You're really doing us a favor. My mother loves company."

Jon laughed before grabbing the bouquet of flowers from the car, "These are for you, err, I mean, you're family." Dany smiled.

"For having us over," Jon stumbled, tripping over his words.

"They're beautiful," Dany replied, gingerly taking it from him. In two days when Missandei would come over, she would tell Dany that blue roses mean eternal love to which Dany would just blush.

"Jon, is it? I'm Mrs. Targaryen but please call me Rhaella," Rhaella said as Jon and Dany entered the house. Dany brushed the snow off her leggings before taking off her boots and resting them on the shoe rack.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jon responded, "and you have a beautiful home." It was true. Everything was pristine. It actually made him nervous that Arya would knock something over and everything would be ruined.

Rhaella smiled that famous Targaryen smile. It was warm, but not soft as Dany's was. Behind Rhaella's eyes, her gaze was discreetly calculating. "Thank you. Why don't you make yourself at home. You know Daenerys already . . ."

Dany locked eyes with Jon and rolled her eyes at the sound of her full name.

"And Rhaegar. Viserys and my husband are in the living room. Dany, would you give Jon a tour? I think Rhaegar is already showing Bran, Arya, Sansa and Robb around." Rhaella walked towards the kitchen, picking up a tray of appetizers.

"You have an XBox One!" Jon could hear Arya exclaim, "and Call of Duty? My mom won't let me play that yet!" Jon laughed.

Jon took off his coat before placing it and his boots by the entranceway.

"Here's the kitchen," Dany said as they walked past, "Bathroom all the way to the right, den is to the left. The hot tub is outside. My dad's office. My mom's office and all the bedrooms are upstairs."

Dany led Jon through the first floor, gesturing to each room as they passed. She stopped by the last doorway, "and this is the living room."

She opened the door, revealing two men already seated on the couch.

"Dad, Viserys, this is Jon," she introduced them. Viserys raised his hand in greeting and Aerys nodded before diverting his attention back to the game on the television.

"Do you want anything to drink? My mom has enough to serve a small army," Dany walked back towards the kitchen.

Jon shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Coke," Aerys said, his eyes still trained on the television.

"Make that two," Viserys continued. Dany left, her hands forming loose fists which Jon caught.

Jon looked around the living room, glancing at pictures of young Dany, Rhaegar and Viserys. They looked like those stock images with their matching outfits and hair perfectly in place. Well, to be fair, their hair always looked that good, but still, it wasn't normal.

He looked at Viserys and Aerys, but they were both too fixated to notice. He ended up excusing himself and making his way back to the kitchen.

When he entered, he was surprised to see Dany standing over Sansa, braiding her hair.

"Her hair came loose," Dany explained, looking up at him.

"Ha. Arya pulled it if that's what you mean," Sansa retorted, "Can you do it like yours?"

Dany smiled and nodded before taking three strands of Sansa's hair in her hands. The two glasses of soda were on the countertop. Sansa had pulled herself on top of the stool, her feet dangling off the sides. Half of her red hair was pulled up into intricate braids. Dany was still working on the other half.

"Dany! The drinks!" Viserys yelled from the living room. His voice was cold and harsh, no compassion in his tone. When she heard her name, Jon watched as her body became stiff.

Before she could do anything, Jon insisted, "I got it." He grabbed the two drinks and walked back to the living room. Dany ran after him, but he was already a few steps ahead.

When he entered the living room, he understood her reaction.

"Don't yell," he saw Aerys towering over Viserys, his hand grabbing his collar, "What did your mother say?" Viserys cowered away, his shoulders hunched, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Aerys pulled Viserys closer to his face, "You stupid boy. Your apologies don't mean anything." With that, Aerys let go his his collar, pushing Viserys away. Viserys stumbled before falling hard on the wood floor.

Jon watched from the doorway, neither of them noticing him. "This means a lot to your mother and this is how you act?" Aerys left Viserys on the floor, taking a beer bottle and walking up the stairs. Jon felt like he was intruding. Jon backed away, his mouth agape. As he turned around, he came face to face with Dany. Her eyes were soft, "I'm sorry you had to see that."


	4. Not What it Seems

_**Five years before the Targaryens move to Winterfell**_

Rhaella pressed her palms together, trying to control them from shaking. It was happening to her darling boy, Viserys, who was only still a child. He was only eleven at the time and she thought her children escaped the madness that plagued their father. She had looked for signs, little tells that would prove that the anger was passed down. She cried herself to sleep whenever she feared the worst.

When she got the call that Rhaegar had gotten into a verbal fight in elementary school, she could feel her heart stop. It was happening and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She had rushed to the school, ready to pack up her children and leave her husband once and for all, but when she realized that Rhaegar had gotten into a fight because some child had pulled Daenerys's hair until she ended up crying on the floor of the gymnasium, she felt like a weight had been lifted. He was protecting his sister. Her children would be okay.

What she didn't know was what her children were hiding. It first began when Daenerys was two years old and able to stumble around the house. Viserys was four and Rhaegar was six. Rhaegar doted on Dany, spending hours holding her hands as she tried to walk around the house. Viserys, although he would sometimes do the same, somehow always had an alternative motive.

When their grandparents were over, Viserys would brush her hair and put on her favorite television show. He was the perfect angel, as his grandparents would note.

When the entire Targaryen family attended Viserys' second grade recital, he had made an effort to pick out her favorite foods at the snack table for her to munch on. "What a darling boy," his teacher said and Viserys smiled.

It was when she would interfere with him that she became a problem to him. It was when Rhaella would spend too much time with her or when Daenerys interrupted his big story at dinner that rage would burn into his eyes. During those times, whenever no one was looking, Viserys would pinch Daenerys, leaving her skin red and blotchy.

"I never wanted a little sister."

The malice in his eyes was echoed in Aerys's own. Rhaella didn't notice until she started to see Dany with marks on her skin, pain in her eyes and hurt in her heart.

It was when Rhaella started to turn off. It was all too much for her. She became accustomed to Aerys and his harsh tone. His yelling was normal and she was used to his bellowing voice, but when she learned that her child had the same affliction, she couldn't handle it. She became unresponsive, abused by Aerys and his words.

All she had was her beauty and now, her kids. He had worn her down, telling her that he was the one who provided for her and her precious children. She had given up her life for him, her promising life to be a doctor. She had given up everything. Now, she was just another housewife living in Beverly Hills, longing for a way to escape.

For the longest time she didn't see the signs in Viserys. She didn't see the pain that flashed across Dany's face. Rhaegar had tried to stop it. He put himself in front of Viserys whenever he attempted to lunge at Dany.

"This is your fault. Mom was never like this before you," his words pierced like knives. Dany believed him. Rhaegar held her in his arms, protecting her from the world, but most of all, from their family.

On the outside they were perfect. Beautiful family, beautiful children, beautiful house, beautiful life. They were rich. They were involved. They had it all, but no one knew how much they were losing.

Rhaegar would sleep beside Daenerys's bed every night, making sure that no harm would come of his little sister, but still, the thoughts penetrated through her mind. She was the problem.

It confused her whenever Viserys was nice to her. He would say that she was pretty and that they had to stick together because they are family, but the next minute, there would be this rage in his eyes.

It was when there was a screaming match outside the Targaryen household that they decided to move to Winterfell. No one looked at them the same. Poor children. Poor Rhaella. No one could be perfect. We've all got something to hide. It was the stares and the talk, the whispering and the diverted gazes, but most of all, it was the note from an anonymous friend with the address to a domestic abuse shelter that made her decide to move. They couldn't live like this anymore.

Rhaella couldn't deal with the sorrowful looks. The judgement. Oh the judgement hurt the most. She lost so much because of Aerys: her confidence, her life, her security, but now, she lost her reputation of perfection.

It was probably the wrong decision, not facing the truth of the situation. She could've taken the kids and ran away from the life she had known, but she didn't. She stayed with him, even though she shouldn't. Somewhere far away. Somewhere that no one would find them. Somewhere where they could start fresh. Somewhere where Aerys might be able to start fresh.

Rhaella hoped that he would change, but in her heart, she knew that he wouldn't.

It was the day after she told the children that they were moving that Viserys slapped Dany across the cheek so hard that her face turned red and blotchy. Rhaegar had fire in his eyes as he commanded that Viserys leave the house. Rhaella's mouth opened wide in shock, before falling to her knees and wailing as only a fall from grace could cause you to do.

He was checked into a facility that dealt with juvenile anger issues and rage. He promised he was getting better, but everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before the next explosion. They had previous experience with Aerys.

Rhaella didn't have anywhere to go. He had forced her to cut ties with her family. She couldn't talk to her friends, the same friends who lived perfect lives with perfect husbands and perfect kids. They wouldn't understand. The police called it a domestic dispute. She was helpless but she knew she had to get away.

They arrived in Winterfell a few weeks after Dany and Rhaegar arrived by themselves. It wasn't the plan, but when they witnessed what Viserys did, there was no choice in the matter. Viserys had to go to treatment.

So here they all were, in this big house, putting on a show.

"Dany, could you pass the butter?" Rhaella asked, sitting next to Aerys who was at the head of the table.

Dany passed it to Jon who passed it to Rhaella. It was all a performance.


	5. Moment by Moment

"Thank you so much for coming. Please know that our door is always open to you," Rhaella said with a smile, holding the door open as the Starks piled towards Robb's car. Arya bounded to the car, calling shotgun before Sansa pushed her out. The sun was drifting to the horizon and a cool breeze chilled the winter air.

Robb held back, moving the bag of leftovers from one hand to the other, "Jon, you coming?" Before Robb could take a step outside, Jon peeked his head out from the kitchen, a rag in his hands.

"Go ahead without me. I'll just help clean up and then I'll head over." Robb nodded in response before thanking Rhaella again for dinner.

Rhaella smiled her signature smile before walking back to the kitchen, "Jon, we appreciate your help, but you don't have to do that. You're a guest." Rhaella started blowing out some of the candles around the room, waving her hand in the air to dissipate the smoke.

Dinner had gone swimmingly. Everybody loved the food and raided the kitchen for seconds. Robb was as charming as even and Jon held his own. Arya almost flicked mashed potatoes across the counter because Bran dared her that it wouldn't reach the end of the table, but before she could do so, the thought was halted by Jon who gave her a knowing glance.

Dany stood by the sink, wiping the dishes with a sponge before Jon placed them in the dishwasher. "It's no trouble at all, Mrs. Targaryen," Jon responded, taking a dish from Dany's soapy hands. He positioned in the dishwasher strategically, making sure it wouldn't fall over.

"Are you sure, Jon? You really don't have to. It isn't a big deal," Rhaella continued, but Jon waved her off and went back to helping Dany. "Well, if you're sure. Thank you again. Let me know if you need anything at all. I'll just be over there in the dining room," Rhaella walked outside the room, turning right at the end of the hallway.

Jon watched Dany as she cleaned off each dish, searching for any signs of recognition on her face of what happened earlier. He held his tongue, but he needed to say something. Her lips were pressed together in concentration, but her eyes looked distant. Thoughts were clouding her mind and he couldn't do anything to help.

Dany saved him from his own troubles as she remarked, "I can see you staring at me," while still looking down at the plates.

She handed Jon a dish as he replied, "I want to know if you're okay. Is your father usually like this? Dany . . ." Jon gingerly placed his hands on her own, stopping her from continuing with the dishes, "Dany, just stop. Are you okay?"

Jon watched as her shoulders tensed and she put down the dish she was holding before looking up at him. "I'm fine." Dany continued washing. He wasn't going to get anything out of her.

"You don't have to go into detail if you don't want, but if you're in trouble, I can . . ." Before Jon could finish his thought, Dany glanced at him, her eyes pleading for him to let it go. The stood in silence, him desperate for her to talk and her hoping he would forget everything he saw.

Dany let out a sigh, "My dad is a military man." She paused before continuing, "He's known war and fear, death and destruction. He loves his family, he really does. Sometimes his past just comes out."

Dany, as she spoke, did not meet his gaze, "It's bad sometimes, but you don't have to worry. It'll all be okay." Jon didn't know if she was trying to convince him or herself.

As he took the last plate he responded simply with an, "I'm sorry." His family was different. There were fights but there was no utter rage. There was anger but there was no hate. He couldn't imagine what Dany must've been feeling. He wanted to believe he was wrong and he didn't see the fire burning in Aerys' eyes, but it was unmistakable and fear-inducing.

"Don't be," she retorted, placing the sponge by the sink, "I don't want anyone's pity." Her eyes spoke of old memories and her voice was hushed and almost distant. Jon held her hand with his own, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand, "If you ever need to talk to someone . . ."

At that moment, Rhaegar came through the doorway, holding a stack of folded, linen placemats. Dany mouthed, _thank you_ , to Jon.

"Hey, Jon," Rhaegar chimed, "I'm just going to throw these in the washer and do you want me to drive you home?" Rhaegar masterfully caught a placemat before it tumbled to the floor.

Jon shook his head, "It's really only a 5 minute walk. Plus, I like the cold."

Rhaegar's eyes opened wide dramatically. "Well at least somebody does," Rhaegar joked, "I don't think we'll ever get used to it."

Rhaegar was already halfway out of the kitchen when Jon wiped off his hands on his jeans and put on his boots one by one.

"If you ever need anything," Jon continued, "or just want to talk."

Dany took his jacket off of the coat rack, holding it behind him as he slid his arms through each hole.

"Really, I'm here for you," Jon said as he opened up the front door and walked out. Dany knew.

"Thank you, Jon," she said softly before adding, "Please don't tell anyone. They'll just think the worst. We're fine. I'm fine."

"Say it one more time and I'll believe you," he said, watching her eyes for any sense of helplessness.

Jon turned to go and Dany placed a hand on his back, reassuring him. Her turned towards her once more.

"I'm okay, really," she said before he disappeared down the driveway.

She closed up the door behind him and, with her back to the door, slid down until she was sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Dany? Dany, where'd you put the laundry detergent? I think we ran out," Rhaegar appeared from around the bend, holding an empty bottle of Tide, "Dany! What happened?" Rhaegar rushed to her side, dropping the empty bottle on the carpet. "Was it Viserys? I knew he should've stayed in that place longer. Dany, I swear, we can leave all this."

Dany just shook her head, wiping her eyes with her forearms, clearing away the beginnings of tears.

"Talk to me," Rhaegar said, pulling her weight onto his own until she was leaning into him, her head on his shoulder.

"Jon saw Dad and Viserys," Dany said, watching the doorway for their parents or Viserys to intrude. No other words would need to be said. Dany let her head rest on his chest as he rubbed her back. Viserys and Aerys were long gone, retreating into their rooms.

"How did it get this far?" Rhaegar asked, not to her, not to him, but to the world. "We've lived like this for too long."

"But Rhaegar, they're our family," Dany looked up at her brother, his face stoic and unreadable.

"Families don't act like this."

A moment of silence passed between them.

The dishwasher filled with water.

The clock ticked back and forth. Back and forth.

The drain gurgled as the remaining water tumbled down the pipes.

"Come with me," Rhaegar said, brushing her hair with his fingers, "When I go to college in the city, come with me."

Dany's eyebrows furrowed, "That's impossible. Mom wouldn't let me and what about school?"

Rhaegar continued, "I didn't hear a no. You could go to a school in the city. Don't underestimate Mom. She knows how bad it's gotten."

"Can we just not think about it yet?" Dany said, adjusting herself so she was lying on her back, her head still in Rhaegar's lap, "Let's just think about now."

Rhaegar nodded, "I'll do anything to keep you safe, Dany."

"I know," Dany closed her eyes, leaning into his chest. With every heartbeat she could feel a wave of calmness wash over her. They would take it day by day, minute by minute, moment by moment. They would do it together.


	6. Holiday Cheer

It became second nature to check up on her, watching as she smiled with Missandei and joked with Margaery. Her pencil scratched the paper during class, her eyes trained on the board. She sprinted around the baseball field, throwing her hands up when she made it back to home base, a smile dancing on her face. He saw her as she chucked fries at Rhaegar during lunch, trying to get his attention. When she was bored in class, she drew her name all over the side of his paper.

Everything seemed normal and for that, he was happy, but in the pit of his stomach, he knew that something could be lurking underneath.

They fell into habits with one another.

. . . . .

He glanced at his watch while leaning against her locker. The cold metal made contact with his shoulder, sending a chill through his body. It was 12:07.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she bounded down the hallway, her backpack falling off one shoulder and landing on the ground, "History ran a little long today." She stuffed her backpack in her locker before grabbing her water bottle and phone.

"I swear, if it's meatloaf again today, I'm staging a schoolwide protest," she promised as she and Jon walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Luckily for Jon and the rest of the school administration, it was pizza day.

. . . . .

"Rhaegar. Rhaegar. Rhaegar, stop," Dany said, squirming away from her brother. He was in the process of trying to steal her pencil from her hand as she was working on her math homework.

Walls of books mostly shielded them off from the rest of the library, but there were definitely a couple of angry stares from passing students for their constant noise. Still, if you were quiet, you could hear the ticking of the clock at the front of the room.

"I don't want to work on these applications anymore. The Common App is going to be the death of me," Rhaegar whined as he tried to steal her pencil one last time. His laptop was turned on and the entire screen was littered with a distinguishing amount of tabs lining the top of the page.

"Too slow," Dany responded, sticking her tongue out at him. Before she knew it, she felt the pencil slip out of her hands.

Rhaegar laughed, giving the thief a high five which prompted another round of annoyed glances.

"Think again," Jon said to Dany before tossing Rhaegar the pencil. Dany laughed before covering her mouth with her hand, trying to keep the noise from escaping.

. . . . .

"What kind of call was that," Dany yelled at the referee. Jon tugged at her coat, prompting her to sit back down. "Robb should've been given that point," Dany said, crossing her arms and letting out a huff. Robb skated around the rink, covered head to toe in his ice hockey gear.

"Just let this one go," Jon offered her some of his popcorn. She took a handful before popping a few kernels in her mouth. Robb smacked the puck as he brushed past a player on the other team. The referee blew his whistle.

Rhaegar immediately stood up, "How do you call yourself a referee?" Jon could handle one Targaryen, but two, that was impossible.

Jon turned to Rhaegar, "That wasn't a bad call." Rhaegar shrugged his shoulders.

"Really, just ignore him. He's never seen a hockey game in his life," Dany explained, "It's not like it was popular in California." Jon checked as Rhaegar continued to yell at the referee whenever Robb did not score a point. They were nothing if not enthusiastic.

. . . . .

"Dany, c'mon," whined Arya, tugging at the Targaryen's sleeve, "You said you would play in the treehouse with me, Bran and Rickon." Dany looked to Jon for help.

"Arya, I could come play with you. Let Dany finish with Sansa."

Dany balanced a bottle of nail polish on her knee while squinting to make sure she applied the coat evenly. Jon ran after Arya, prompting the girl to yell in delight.

Ten minutes later, Dany was hiding out in the treehouse with Arya, Bran and Rickon, laughing as Jon acted as a monster trying to crawl its way to the top.

"He's gonna catch you," Bran yelled, cowering away to the back of the treehouse. Dany sat by the entrance, her legs dangling off the side.

"He wouldn't dare," Dany said, reassuring Bran. Rickson and Arya resorted to tossing peanuts at Jon, who only tried to catch them with his mouth.

"Don't be so sure." Jon grabbed her by her waist, pulling her down to the ground until they both were plopped down on a pile of snow.

. . . . .

She was over his house more than he was over her's. He asked her about it at times, but she always brushed it off, quickly finding something else to say. He didn't mind her coming over his house. Actually, it did wonders to quell his worries. Plus, his father and mother adored her.

"You should invite Dany and Rhaegar over for dinner one of these days," Catelyn offered, spooning mashed potatoes onto Arya's plate. Before she could turn towards Rickon, Arya grabbed the spoon and dished out another helping before giving her mother an angelic smile.

"Mom," Robb said, "They were just here last Friday."

Catelyn was silent as she took her seat. She folded her napkin on her lap before adjusting the silverware until it was perfectly straight.

"Fine," Robb gave up, "We'll invite them for tomorrow."

"Good," Catelyn responded, taking a swig of her cranberry juice, "It'll be nice to get them away from those parents. There's just something off about them."

. . . . .

On the last day before winter break, he met her in the hallway after her last class.

"Hey," she said, pulling out a textbook from the top shelf. Her locker was lined with pictures of her and her new friends in Winterfell. Dany shut her locker and took a step towards the doors.

"You coming?" She asked, looking back at him. As she turned, her hair fell gently behind her. He nodded before following her lead.

They made it a point to walk home together since they lived so close. It was definitely a point of contention with Rhaegar who was convinced that she would freeze and die out in the cold. Jon thought that Rhaegar likened Winterfell to the Arctic. He really did not thrive in this weather.

Snow drifted down. Flakes collected on the top of her head, forming an icy crown.

"Sansa misses you," he said, pulling his backpack onto his other shoulder, "She told me last night that she would definitely trade Arya for you. Having someone who could do her hair is necessary, in her words."

Dany laughed, kicking up snow with her boots, "I just saw her last week."

Jon shrugged his shoulders, "Are you going to the thing tonight?"

With an _mm hmm_ , Dany put her hands in her pockets, shivering from the cold. Jon took off his outer jacket and draped it around her shoulders. Dany laughed before she responded, "I swear, you and Rhaegar treat me like I'm an invalid. I don't need it."

Jon shook his head, "Maybe I was just using you as a coat rack."

"You both are absolutely impossible," Dany stomped off with a pout, a smile still playing on the corner of her lips.

"Am I meeting you there?" Jon continued, his street quickly approaching.

"7 PM," Dany said before taking off his jacket and standing on her tippy toes to wrap it around him again. She pointed her finger at him, "and don't forget it." Jon laughed before walking down his own street.

. . . . .

The sun had gone down hours ago. The glow from the lampposts lining the street casts shadows on the asphalt. She noticed his family easily in the crowd. It was well known that the Starks usually traveled in a pack. Dany ran up to them, leaving Rhaella and Rhaegar behind.

She wrapped her arms around the red-haired girl.

Sansa's eyes opened wide. "Dany," she exclaimed, squeezing the Targaryen, "I missed you."

Dany smiled, "I missed you too." Sansa snuggled into Dany's side.

Dany screamed as she felt her back turn cold, spinning around to see Jon and Arya hiding behind a bush, laughing at her misery. Dany brushed the snow off before rolling her eyes, "I missed you too, Arya." Arya appeared out of the bush, but Jon stayed in his hiding space. Dany could see his eyes peeking out from behind the foliage.

"And as for you, not so much," Dany turned her back, greeting the other Starks. Main Street was lined with booths. At the front, right near Town Hall, an unlit Christmas tree towered over the village. Christmas music played in the background and rows of sweets lined the table next to the Starks.

Dany felt a tap on her back.

"Peace offering?" Jon asked, still laughing. He offered her a cup of hot chocolate, covered in a thick layer of whipped cream.

Dany swiped the top of the whipped cream with her pointer finger before glopping it onto his nose.

"Now we're even," Dany responded, smiling at Sansa as she started laughing at her brother.

Dany backed away when she saw mischief flash through Jon's eyes.

"No. No. No. We've come to an agreement," Dany reasoned, walking backwards away from Jon. He didn't answer but he kept advancing, getting closer and closer to her until she darted away laughing. Jon followed her, sliding past the ornament booth and giant gingerbread displays. He caught a glimpse of her hair flowing behind her as she zipped past the carolers and behind the giant Christmas tree.

Jon locked eyes with Mrs. Lannister and before she could berate him for possibly causing a ruckus, he slipped past.

He could hear the townspeople chanting, "5, 4 . . ."

Jon ducked as he was almost hit in the head by a large electrical wire, which was being brought to his father near the front of the Christmas tree. He saw the rest of his family and Rhaegar and Rhaella towards the front, their lips frosty blue and their cheeks pink.

"3 . . ."

Jon moved towards the back of the tree, he saw Dany's back as she was facing the unlit Christmas tree."

"2 . . ."

Jon took a step forward. Upon hearing his footsteps, Dany turned around, her blonde locks flowing behind her until they settled, framing her face.

"1 . . ."

He gazed at her as the glass orbs lit up behind her, casting her with soft light. He felt like the moment could go on forever and he would be content.

Dany pulled him into a hug before whispering, "Merry Christmas, Jon." He could feel her hot breath near his cheek and she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Dany."


	7. Falling Fast

He felt weird. Since the Targaryen family arrived in Winterfell, Dany had always been a topic of conversation. Sometimes they are sweet.

"I would kill for her hair." "Why is she so pretty? And why is Rhaegar so good looking too? It's not fair."

"I think they were made in a lab." "You can't be pretty and nice. That contradicts everything."

Sometimes they were rather inappropriate, but most of the time, he ignored them all. Gossip was gossip and Jon didn't give it a second thought . . . until now.

He always knew she was pretty but she was absolutely gorgeous. Sometimes when they were hanging out, lounging on the couch watching some stupid show that neither of them were really watching, Dany would look up at Jon. It would take all his willpower to act natural instead of diverting his gaze and picking at his clothes.

Theon would sometimes approach her in the hallway. Her locker was open and she was busy picking out the right textbooks for the next class. Often, he would place an arm on the other side of her locker, trapping her between his outstretched arm and her locker door. Jon often would want to push him aside, but he knew that Theon was a friend of Robb's.

"I was thinking we could catch some dinner at that Thai place down the street," Theon said, way too close for comfort.

Dany rolled her eyes, clutching her books tightly to her chest, "You're disgusting." She moved to leave, but Theon did not move an inch. As she tried to walk away, Dany made eye contact with Jon and she let out a sigh of relief. She ducked under his arm and moved straight away to Jon, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You'll come around," Theon said. She never did.

She would often find herself at his house at 3 AM, blasting Glass Animals and dancing around his room, trying to keep herself from falling asleep when she had a biology test she really had to study for. Her heart pounded to the beat of the song. She was in her own world, pulling her hair loose from their usual braids.

He never saw anything as beautiful.

They would often fall asleep sprawled on his bed, surrounded by lab notebooks and textbooks that would fall to the floor if they moved an inch. For the first few times, Rhaegar would leave countless voicemails and when filling up her voicemail box wasn't enough, he would make his way to the Stark household before thanking Catelyn and Ned for letting him in so late. Once he saw Dany passed out among an array of school supplies, Ghost at her feet and Jon with his head on Ghost's back, Rhaegar would sigh in relief before returning home.

The twin bed didn't work as well as the months passed by and Jon had a growth spurt. His legs would dangle off the bed and Dany and him wouldn't be physically able to stay separate. They were two growing teenagers and with every inch, it was harder to fit. Dany didn't mind. Jon sometimes wondered if she could hear his heart beating out of his chest but she never said anything about it.

At her 15th birthday party that, of course, was overly elaborate and ridiculously expensive, he told her to meet him downtown the following day. The party was the fanciest event that he and probably everyone else in this town had ever gone to. Sansa had almost had a heart attack when she arrived at the venue. A marble staircase welcomed them, brightly lit by the glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Waiters roamed around holding flutes of champagne for the adults and non-alcoholic drinks for those underage. Arya had made it her mission to try all the appetizers served on dainty spoons and napkins embossed with "Happy Birthday Daenerys."

When she appeared on top of the staircase, wearing an exquisite white dress that Rhaella would later tell Catelyn was custom-made in Europe for her, everyone was breathless. When she grabbed Rhaegar's arm and walked down the stairs, he could swear she could be the cover of a magazine.

"I'm so glad you could all come," she said, making eye contact with every Stark.

"You look like a princess," Sansa said, her eyes open wide.

Dany smiled and gave her a hug.

From the side, Jon could hear Mrs. Lannister whisper, "If this is what they do for a 15th birthday, imagine what next year will look like." Jon watched as Mrs. Lannister's gaze trailed Rhaella. Mrs. Lannister had prided herself on her social standing in Winterfell. She came from southern money and was often regarded as one of the most beautiful people in Winterfell, but she was no comparison to Rhaella.

Theon jokingly likened the Targaryen family to the Twilight movies and how that perfect vampire family made everyone else look pale by comparison. Superior genes. Superior hair genes. "Don't judge me", he would always say, "My girlfriend at the time forced me to watch them." What he didn't usually say was that she made him watch the first one, but never any of the others. That was his doing.

Hours later and way too much delicious food, Jon held Dany close as they swayed to the music. He could feel her steady heartbeat and the warmth as she rested her head on his shoulder. When she would look up at him, he swore that her gaze could pierce through him.

"My mom is happy," Dany said. Jon turned to see Rhaella moving effortlessly from table to table, offering a smile and a laugh. She was practically glowing from all the attention. Jon surveyed the room until he saw Viserys and Aerys at the front of the main table, watching the whole ordeal. They smiled when Rhaella would gesture to them, but they looked constrained.

Rhaegar was making the rounds as his mother did. "Thank you for coming." "Yes, I know. She's grown up so much." "We're so happy to have met such wonderful people here in Winterfell." "Yes, I got accepted into NYU. I think I'm going to go there next year." "New York's a great city. I can't wait." "Of course I will come back to visit."

They were too good at this.

He had her the next day. He paid for everything. She struggled on the ice skating rink for hours, holding onto him for dear life. Her cheeks flushed pink from the cold and Jon circled his arms around her from behind, helping her maneuver around the rink. Too often, they would end up on the ice, their legs frozen from the cold but they continued to laugh anyways.

"You did amazing for your first time," Jon said, watching as she downed a cup of hot chocolate. Her leg was propped up on his knee as he untied her skates.

"I'm glad I didn't break my neck," she said, earning her a smile in response.

He would get stares in the hallways when the rumor started going around that he and Dany were a thing. He would brush them off but he wasn't mad that other guys started keeping their distance from her.

When one brave soul had given her a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day and asked her if she had a boyfriend, Dany politely told him she didn't but she was really happy right now. "I really appreciate the chocolates." Dany and Jon had snacked on them while they walked home that day. She promised she would share only if he would help her lug home all the roses that ended up halfway slipped through the slits in her locker. The comment spread and soon enough, the guys no longer kept their distance.

. . . . .

"I'm going to fail Italian," Dany said, her head in her palms. Jon shook his head. Arya and Bran drew monsters and warriors in sketchbooks at the end of the table. Their crayons were sprawled out in front of them.

"You know the basics. It isn't too bad," Jon turned his own workbook around until it faced her. Index cards were spread out around them and bags of hot cheetos lay between them. _I like hot_ , she would always tell him.

"Say something in Italian and I'll see if I can translate it," Dany said, turning to him.

"Non potevo immaginare la mia vita senza di te," he locked eyes with her, his gaze never breaking from her own.

"Write it out?" Dany asked, giving him an index card and pen. Jon did. Her forehead scrunched in frustration as she gazed at it.

"This is impossible," Dany exclaimed dramatically tossing her cards to the end of the table.

. . . . .

When Dany left that night, Arya had gathered her stuff and brought it to her room. As she opened up her sketchbook, a couple of index cards drifted to the floor. Curiously, she found her way onto Google translate. "Non potevo immaginare la mia vita senza di te," she typed.

 _I couldn't imagine my life without you._

Arya threw the card to the ground. Gross.

. . . . .

"Dany." Rhaegar pushed the tassel away from his face, letting the cap slide off the top of his head. He was propped up against his locker, Dany by his side. "I don't want to leave you," Rhaegar said, turning to look at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"You have to. I'm not going to keep you here." She looked at the lockers across the hallway while playing with the lace on her dress. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Who's going to protect you," Rhaegar interjected, hoping she would turn towards him, "At least maybe I'll wait out the summer and move in late."

Dany shook her head, holding his hand in hers. "You have an internship in the city. You're not staying here." Rhaegar knew not to argue with her. Silence fell over the two. In the distance, they could vaguely hear the chattering coming from the auditorium. Rhaegar wrapped an arm around her as she leaned into his side. The fabric of his graduation gown blanketed her.

"I'm going to protect myself."

. . . . .

"I love you," Rhaegar said, stuffing the last of his suitcases in the back of his car. She closed her eyes as he kissed the top of her head before sliding his arm down and circling it around her neck and letting it fall on her shoulder.

"I love you too," Dany held his hand as he got into his car. She leaned against the door, glancing up at Viserys, Rhaella and Aerys standing by the door.

"Just say the word and I'll come back for you in a heartbeat."

She knew.

He pulled her down until she was eye level with him, "If it starts to get bad, if anything happens, you'll tell me. I'm in a single room. You can stay with me."

Daenerys nodded. She knew that he wasn't joking and she would be lying to say she wasn't considering it. She bent down, gave him one last hug and wordlessly took a step back.

She watched as he shut the door and drove down the street. She didn't divert her gaze for minutes after his car disappeared past the horizon. Rhaegar watched her shrinking form in his car mirror.

As Dany walked back towards the house, she was engulfed in a hug by Rhaella. Dany could feel tears falling down her cheeks.

It would be several hours before she found the words to speak. Rhaegar was her best friend, her confidant. He was there every time Viserys would throw malicious words towards her and every time Rhaella would start crying, running to her bedroom so her children would not see the tears.

She didn't know what she would do without him always there, most of the time annoying her, but nevertheless, always by her side.

If it started getting bad, she promised herself that she would go be with him. He was her safe place. He was her home.

. . . . .

"I don't want to do this anymore," Dany whined, rubbing her sore ankles, "I'm on my feet all day and by the time the day is over, I think I'm going to collapse." Jon passed her his cinnabon wordlessly.

"If it's that bad, why don't you try to find something else?"

Dany put her head on the table, picking at the cinnabon with her fork. "I'm supposed to be learning the 'value of a dollar' as my father put it. Can't I learn that at least in a place with air conditioning?"

Jon laughed as she started to dramatically fan herself.

"The law firm isn't too bad. You're learning something that will help you in the future . . . me on the other hand . . ." Jon trailed off, gesturing to his t-shirt, all full of dog hair.

"You're living the dream. What I wouldn't give to get out of this stupid office and play with puppies all day."

"Whoa. It isn't all fun and game, Dany. This is serious work that has to be done to the tee. You know if you give Holly any less than five treats in a day she starts to get angry and don't even me get me started on Jack and James. Those dogs, I swear, are nothing but trouble. They're the Fred and George Weasley of the whole operation."

"You're life is so hard," Dany laughed, popping a piece of sugary goodness in her mouth, "I'm filing from the morning to the night. I never knew there was this much paperwork to file. This firm is single handedly causing global warming."

. . . . .

"The neighbors are going to think we're crazy," Rhaella mentioned as she saw Daenerys drag out a beach chair from the garage. Dany shrugged her shoulders, "Let them think what they want." Rhaella bit her lip, holding back her urge to tell Dany to come back inside.

"If I'm not going to be in Los Angeles this summer, then I'm taking what I can get," Dany pushed down her shades and marched to the front of the yard.

. . . . .

"What are you doing?" Jon called to Dany from the street. She was lounging in the middle of the lawn, giant sunglasses covering her eyes. "You're gonna get a hell of a tan line." Jon dropped his bike on her driveway before making his way towards her until he was looming above.

"You're blocking the sun," she said, rolling over until the light was again beaming on her skin.

"If you get tan, your skin is going to be darker than your hair."

"Oh shut up," Dany said pulling down her sunglasses, "Wanna be my best friend and tell my mother to stop looking at me from the window." Dany emphasized the last bit, making sure to look Rhaella in the eyes.

"God forbid anyone sees me out here, peacefully enjoying my day off. Dany, don't pretend the lawn is the beach. Dany, don't do your hair that way. Dany, stop blasting your music and singing in the living room." Dany imitated her mother, adding a dramatic eye roll at the end.

"Well, she's right about the singing. I wouldn't say tone deaf but you're approaching . . ."

Dany hit him in the chest.

"You're mean to me," she turned away from him.

"I know you like it," Jon responded. When he wasn't looking, Dany smiled.

. . . . .

"I'm going to stay here forever," Dany said, bending down to scratch one of the dogs behind the ears.

"If you do, could you please help me with them. There are only so many bowls of water I can carry until the floor starts looking like a pipe burst."

Dany grabbed two bowls from his hands. "I can't believe you get paid for this."

Jon put down a bowl in one of the crates, "You're lucky I'm not making you help with the dog poop." Dany glanced at him, "You wouldn't dare."

Even though she spent most of the day petting the dogs, he was glad she spent one of her off days with him. It was a pretty normal day. Right now he was just finishing up with a family who wanted to adopt a dog that was small, hypoallergenic, friendly, with no missing limbs, a non-barker, good with children, spayed/neutered, chipped and would get along with cats. Jon had had a nice talking to with Buddy before handing him over to his new family.

"If you bite their cats, the blame is all on you," Jon had said to the dog before patting his head and leashing him up.

When he finished up, he went looking for her. He searched in the office, the visiting rooms and even the employee break room (she had this weird affinity for scooby snacks that were kept in the back for any child visitors). Still, no Dany.

He went to make the rounds one more time when he found her, passed out on the floor, surrounded by dogs lounging around her.

. . . . .

"Oh my god, Arya. You're soaking wet." Dany covered the girl with a towel, but she just shrugged it off.

"Duh. That's the point." And with that, Arya ran down the slip-and-slide, face first. Bran, Rickon and even Jon soon followed.

"They are just SO immature," Sansa judged, sipping on her lemonade with one hand and texting on her new phone with the other.

"I'm with Arya on this one," Dany said, putting down her own drink, "It's too hot today."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is," Jon called, soaking wet, head-to-toe.

"Later," Dany suggested, moving the fan until it blew directly on her. Bran shook his head, spraying water all over the grass.

"Now," Jon warned as he approached her, opening up his arms wide. Dany squealed as she ran away, hiding behind an oak tree. Jon turned to walk away before pointing to Arya, Bran and Rickon. "Attack."

Three kids wrapped their soapy, dripping bodies around her, dragging her towards the slip-and-slide. Rickon doused it with liquid soap that Arya stole from under the counter when Catelyn wasn't looking. Bran turned on the water will full force.

Arya waved at Dany as she pushed her down the slip-and-slide. Dany's laugh echoed in the backyard. "I'm going to get all of you."

When Dany made it to the bottom, she got up, almost slipping, but she managed to run up to the top of the hill and grab the hose. In one gesture, she sprayed it at Jon. In all the commotion, Sansa was sprayed as well. She was now ringing out her hair.

"Oh no you don't," Jon took a step forward and stole it back, hitting Dany with a watery blast. By the end, they looked like they just swam in the ocean. Dany's drenched hair stuck to her face and Jon's chest was stuck with blades of grass.

"My mom's going to kill me," Dany said as she collapsed on the muddy ground. Her white dress was now grass-stained and dirty.

"We can fix that," Jon said as he reached over for the bottle of soap just to glob some on her. Dany opened her mouth wide in shock. She sprayed him one more time with the hose. His hair dripped water on his face and dare she say it but he shook his hair out like a dog. They stayed there, lying on their backs in the middle of his backyard, muddy and soaking but laughing all the way.


	8. Dear Dany, Love Dany

Dear Dany,

I'm writing this because I don't want to forget a single thing. In class, we talked about memories and how they often fade away with time. I won't let that happen. I want to remember everything, from the way the light drifted through my curtains, waking me up in the morning or the sound of Mom cooking breakfast on Sundays, humming old songs to herself. It's the little moments that I'm most afraid of losing. I'll miss the sounds of skates scratching against the ice and the feeling of a nice cup of hot chocolate when it starts evaporating over your face. It's the smell of the local diner downtime and the way my locker would click when I put in the right combination.

I'm outside the school, sitting under the giant oak. I'm putting a leaf in this page so hopefully it'll bring back some memories. Leaves are getting stuck in my boots and my hair keeps blowing in my face. I wish I could just stay in this moment forever.

But I can't. And I won't.

Sophomore year was amazing. Viserys was away at a boarding school and I hardly saw him when he came home. He was gone during the summer between freshman and sophomore year and he was away for almost the entirety of sophomore year. With my internship at the law firm, my class load, extracurricular activities and just time to be free, I didn't have a ton of extra time. My sleep schedule is getting worse by the week.

Dad was off in Boston, something about a training that he needed to lead. And so, right before the end of the summer before sophomore year, Dad packed up a suitcase, pat me on the head and bid his farewells. He calls occasionally. I can tell that he misses us. He misses Mom's food and the way the sky looked as the sun set over Winterfell. He talks about the snow from time to time. In Boston, giant plows clean up the snow in hours. With sheets of sand and salt thrown on the ground, the delicate clouds of white quickly turn to slush. He's doing well. Mom says he will probably get promoted. I'm happy for him.

When he left, it felt like a weight lifted off Mom's shoulders. She started singing more. Mom and Rhaegar always had the musical genes that weren't passed down to me and Viserys. Well, at least that's what Jon thinks. I don't know if I believe him on this.

I worked at the law firm during the summer between freshman and sophomore year. That's the same time Jon was working at the animal shelter. Remember how you almost convinced him to let you take home that precious little animal. You wanted to call him Rhaegal after Rhaegar, but Jon wouldn't hear of it.

"That's no name for a dog," he said. I'd rather have Rhaegal than something generic like Ghost. Yeah, that was a direct hit. What's Jon going to do about it now? No, I love that fluffy white goofball, though he always seems to lie down on my legs and I have to scoot him off when I lose circulation.

I still work at the law firm now. Luckily, I was moved up from filing to coffee and then from coffee to highlighting. Now, I'm the lucky employee who gets to man the phones. Some people are just too rude when they call. Where'd they learn their manners? Well, the one time I snapped at someone, the person on the other line was actually calling the wrong number. That was definitely a miscommunication. I hope she never calls back.

Mom tells me to go to law school, well first undergraduate, but then law school. I used to tell her no and stomp off to my room, convinced that I could make a living out on a beach in Greece, soaking in the sun and leading tourists around as a way to make some extra cash. That dream was dashed. I'm happy about the prospects of law school, even though I'll never tell Mom that. She would just be too smug.

I joined Interact Club with Missandei and I fell in love with it. I don't know exactly where life will lead me, but I'd be happy to serve the underrepresented and under supported in any way I could.

"You'll never make money doing that," Viserys would always say. Maybe not, but I'd be happy and right now, I couldn't think of a better motivation to continue on this path.

Yes, right, back to sophomore year. That was the year of the big snowstorms. I actually had almost a week and a half off because of the damage to the power lines. During that time, I spent most of my time by the fire, reading about Kant, Ross and Mill.

Jon said that it is pretty strange to be reading about famous ethicists during my days off, but I liked it. It made my mind open up in ways that I couldn't believe. I started to see the world in a new light. I dreamed of applying what I learned to my work one day.

Sansa had taken a liking to my mom. Mom taught Sansa how to make fresh pasta and how to pipe a cake. Sansa would smile wide when she was finished, bringing her finished products around the house for all of us to see.

I've been getting better at ice skating. During our snow days, Jon took me, Arya, Bran and Rickon to the ice skating rink just downtown. I can now safely let go of the bannister and balance for a good ten seconds before almost falling when Arya speeds between Jon and me.

We even went sledding by the old train station. The hill was perfect, slow for Sansa who pleaded not to come, but had an exceptional time when she did join.

Rickon was getting so tall. My mom passed on a box of Viserys' old clothes. Catelyn almost had a heart attack when she saw the labels. Viserys had high end taste.

It was funny to see him wearing Viserys' old button down shirts and dress shoes on Rickon.

Jon got a job at the photography studio right down the street from the law firm. You have to look back at his photographs when you have a chance. I think he is secretly turning into a hipster. He says now that he doesn't like coffee, but I bet it's only a matter of time. He'll be drinking artisanal coffee while sprouting facts that no one should ever be able to pull out that quickly.

His photographs are mostly black and white because he likes the contrast of the tones. I just think he likes to be artsy. Still, they are absolutely amazing and they're getting better every month. Sansa has some of the portraits he took of her hanging in her room.

I never failed Italian, which I thought I would do, especially during sophomore year. It turns out, I have a knack for picking up languages. Who knew? Not Italian, that was always Jon's thing, but I did exceptionally well in Spanish, Latin and Greek. Languages came much easier to me than math and science. Writing was a strength and I got a standing ovation during my speech on slavery in the modern era.

During sophomore year, Jon and I would often go to Sally's at two in the morning to grab a milkshake and work on our homework until the sun came out. I was always the one to fall asleep. I would awake to him looking out the diner window, watching as the rays of light welcomed the coming morning.

It is my diary so I guess I won't lie to you. He asked me to the end of year dance on a Friday when I was lazily lying on his sofa, playing with the curls of his hair. It was just a few days before summer.

"Ryan?" I had asked, pulling the blanket over the two of us.

Jon shook his head. "Really, Ryan? That kid is known for his horrible improv shows down by the theater. That's a hard pass. He thinks he's Seinfeld or something."

I threw my head back, laughing. "Then that's all of them. You don't want me to go with any of them to the dance. That's at least like a fourth of the guys in our grade."

Jon propped himself up, looking at her. "You have to trust me on this one. I know these guys. I've known them for years, ever since elementary school."

"What then," I asked, "Do you just not want me to go?" I was ready to throw in the towel and spend the night of the end of year dance in my living room, playing old movies.

"They're just not good enough for you. I'll take you if you want. At least you won't have to deal with Ryan, the wannabe-comedian." Jon didn't look me in the eyes.

"Oh, I see now. Then yes."

"Yes?" Jon had replied.

"If your tie doesn't match my dress though, I'm never speaking to you again."

He had heeded my requirement and he wore a sky blue tie, which perfectly matched my dress. It was a magical night. I'm not one to believe in those sorts of things, but that night was something special. Mom already has the pictures printed out in the photo album. I don't think I ever danced or laughed as much as I did that night. The food was okay, nothing like it was at my 15th and 16th birthday parties, but I wasn't complaining. I was too busy hopping around the dance floor to notice the mediocre catering job.

He kissed me for the first time that night. It wasn't on the dance floor where everyone was watching. It wasn't by my front porch like every clique romantic movie. He kissed me as we were riding in the back of Grey's pickup truck after the dance. Missandei and Grey were in the front, playing some Lumineers song that made it feel like we could take on the world.

I was snuggled up on a blanket, lying next to Jon. I was holding his hand on my heart and he had one arm wrapped lazily around my shoulder.

"Jon?" I asked, "What constellation is that?" You couldn't blame me. He was the one who took astronomy and left me to my own devices in chemistry.

"Orion." "And that one?" "Ursa Major." "And that . . ." "Dany, can we just look at the stars right now?"

Thirty seconds later. "What about . . ." "What do I have to do to make you be quiet," Jon had asked, laughing. He turned his body towards me and I swear his eyes were staring into my soul. I didn't say anything, just watched him. Suddenly, his lips were against mine. His hand moved to the back of my head, weaving itself through my hair.

We only broke apart when Grey hit a pothole in the road.

"Sorry about that," he called.

Jon and I just laughed and I looked back at the stars. I could feel Jon gazing at me and I couldn't help but smile.

That was three weeks ago, before everything really went to hell. Not with Jon, no. Everything was perfect with Jon.

It was everything else that made me spin out of control. I am partially writing this to remember how happy everything was, how perfect everything had become, but I also writing this because I hope that he will forgive me. I cannot forgot the look on his face when I told him that I was going. I cupped his face in my hands, tears falling silently down my face. It was a week ago.

I hope he forgives me for taking the easy way out, for following my brother into a world of unknown. I hope he knows that by the start of the summer, I was wilting with every comment from Viserys. Jon was the one who helped me survive when Viserys caused nothing but pain, but I couldn't live under Viserys anymore. I couldn't move into the Stark household and pretend everything was fine.

I talked to Rhaegar almost every day by the time I made my decision. "Dany, it's for your own good," Rhaegar had assured me. I couldn't help but think I was being selfish, but then I thought of my mother. My strong, beautiful mother who had endured the abuses of my father for decades. It wasn't like he always was a monster. He brought home flowers and kissed her cheek. He told her she was beautiful and how lucky he was to have her. But Aerys is also manipulative and Viserys is too. I didn't want to wake up one day to find myself empty and hollow because I didn't have enough strength to leave.

It began a few weeks before sophomore year ended when Viserys returned home from boarding school. He was not going back. Mom wouldn't tell me the details but there was a verbal fight and Viserys was sent home for good.

. . . . .

I ran my fingers through my hair one final time before heading towards the door. As I went to pull it open, I felt a searing pain in my right arm. Viserys had grabbed me, holding my arm in place.

"I'm not going to have you ruin this for me," Viserys towered above me, his gaze commanding my own.

I fell silent.

. . . . .

"Dany, be nice to your brother." Rhaella placed a hand on my shoulder, sending a smile to one of the other moms.

"I'm bringing him to the office to register for classes and when I'm done, you better have a smile on your face." Mom walked inside the school. The clanking of her heels could be heard from miles away.

I rubbed the side of my arm, the pain still dully throbbing. He knew that I had good friends at school. We had our own lunch table and all. He thought that my reputation would benefit him in some way. When I saw him staring at me from across the cafeteria I knew that all hope for niceties was over. Some of my friends looked over at him, and the rage in his eyes was unmistakable. I wanted to run, hide or bury myself into Jon's arms but all I could do was stare.

The next time I saw him at school was by my locker. Missandei was writing a note on my whiteboard and Jon was leaning against the adjacent locker, laughing at something Grey had said. I saw him from the corner of my eye, watching my laughing friends. Viserys turned on his heel and left.

We were in the same modern history class. I knew when he entered right before the bell rung. I was sitting on top of a desk, Jon in the seat and Missandei next to me. Grey was impersonating the teacher and Jon couldn't help but chuckle. Viserys watched us as he entered the room.

I knew him. He is my brother after all. I saw the look of desperation behind his facade of control. He wanted what I had and whenever he wanted something of mine, it didn't end well for me.

I don't want to go into too much detail partially because my mom might find this and two, because I don't want to think about it. It started again with little things like name calling and insults. It quickly escalated to grabbing and hurting, pain and embarrassment.

When I told Jon, he wanted to personally punch Viserys in the face, but I won't let him. He's still my brother. But then it got worse and I didn't see him as my brother. I started calling Rhaegar. He couldn't leave NYC because of his job and his classes, but he quickly told me to pack up my stuff. He was coming to get me in just a few weeks.

I protested at first, telling him that I couldn't just leave my life here. I couldn't leave my friends. Soon, when I was icing the bruises or lying awake from the malicious words, I started to rethink my decision.

Jon had told me that he would stay with me every night. Mom would never allow it. Then maybe, I could stay over his house. I wasn't about to intrude. Why don't you tell the principal or something. It'll only make him angrier. If another scandal happens again, who knows where Mom would move us.

I hope he understands. I'll see him one more time before Rhaegar picks me up later this evening. I don't know if I could find the words to say goodbye. Goodbyes were never my forte. Mom was surprisingly okay with it. When she started noticing the bruises once again, she slipped into a silence that overtook her. I don't know if it was memories about Aerys or just the fact that she couldn't believe what her son was doing, but she didn't stop me when I started packing up a suitcase. She had tried to stop Viserys. She reprimanded him, but then his attacks were just more cunning. She tried to move him into the attic above the garage, but it went through the house, meaning Viserys always had access. She asked if I wanted her to send Viserys away again. I told her no. I would be fine with Rhaegar.

She was going to let me go.

It was only a few hours before Rhaegar was set to meet me. I am going to walk home, down the familiar path. I'll stop by Jon's house. I've already explained it all to him and he just held me while I cried. I hope he understands. I need to protect me.

Love,

Dany

. . . . .

The walk felt calmer. She noticed the squirrels running around the yards and the sounds of birds fluttering among the trees.

She saw him, sitting on his steps. When he noticed her, he stood up, walking to meet her.

"Maybe we could work something out. You can stay in the guest room." Dany shook her head, burying her head in his chest.

"Rent out a room at the hotel downtown. Or maybe put locks on the attic doors." Dany didn't move.

He wiped a tear from her face with his thumb.

"I'm going to miss you," she said, looking up at him. His arms were wrapped around her small frame and his hand held onto her waist.

"Non potevo immaginare la mia vita senza di te," he said.

She cocked her head to the side. Soon, recognition ran over her face. It was from that study session all that time ago. She could hardly remember it now.

She thought about the foreign words, piecing them together. He was always quicker at Italian than she was. When she understood the meaning of the words, she cupped the back of his head with her palm, pulling his head down so his lips would meet her own. They never talked about what they were. Hell, he only kissed her for the first time three weeks ago. Still, there was something unspoken between them. They were forever intertwined.

"Non dimenticarti di me," Dany responded.

Don't forget me.

"Mai," Jon responded.

Never.


	9. 208 Miles

September 2017

Dear Jon,

This is like that Dear John movie with Amanda Seyfried and Channing Tatum. If only you had that missing 'h.' I moved into Rhaegar's apartment near NYU. I never knew how much space I was used to until I moved here. From our old house in California to our house in Winterfell, I have to admit I had it pretty good. Now, I fear that if I stretch my arm too far I'm gonna knock something over. Still, I can't complain. I've officially decided that New York is my city. I want to scream it from the rooftops.

Besides the fact that I'm away from all the drama back home, New York is absolutely amazing. There are coffee shops on every block and I'm not just talking about the generic Dunkin' Donuts or Starbucks. No way. I'm talking about french press, drip coffee, coffee with those fancy little designs on the top. I think I'm getting addicted. Rhaegar says that I have to slow down or I'll get the jitters. New York is just so exciting. Don't get me wrong, I love LA. I grew up in LA, but New York, it's something else.

I really miss you. Rhaegar's been great. He takes me to all these amazing places and treats me to all the food I could possibly want. Yesterday, I went to the MET for the first time because Rhaegar says I need to be cultured. Still, when all the hustle and bustle of the day comes to an end, I end up lying on my bed, trying to clear my mind with the constant beeping and yelling and chattering. I miss Winterfell and how there was always a comfortable silence.

Rhaegar bought me one of those crazy milkshakes at Black Tap. I'm talking about the ones with the literal piece of cake on top. It was delicious, but I still miss milkshakes at the diner and waking up when the sun peeked out from behind the trees. I miss school where I only had to walk fifteen minutes max to get from my doorstep to the front doors. Now, my commute is just over an hour. I've only been there once to check out the place and meet with some people. I can't imagine commuting every day. I have to catch the N train and then transfer to the 1 train. I still hardly know my way around the neighborhood.

I miss playing in your backyard with Ghost. There are no dogs allowed here. It's tragic, really. I miss running. I walk everywhere now and I swear I've already lost 10 pounds just from vigorously walking for hours. Still, it's not the same as running around your backyard, chasing after Ghost.

Most of all, I miss you. I hope junior year is treating you well. Classes just started for you, right? Maybe you can come down here one day to visit. It's only 208 miles. I checked on Google Maps. Maybe when you get your license you can drive down here for the weekend. How much fun would that be? I'm sure you'll love it here. I sure do.

Rhaegar is doing well in school. He's at NYU for business, but he's also picking up a major in music. He's actually really good. I saw him play a show down in the Village (see, I'm cool, you're supposed to call it the Village if you're cool) and he got a standing ovation. I'm really proud of him.

I'm nervous about school. I start my junior year at the Horace Mann School in the Bronx. It turns out that my mother went to school with one of the members of the board. According to Mom, it's supposed to be the best school in all of NYC and in all of the state. With its price tag, I better be served filet mignon every day on a gold platter. There's supposed to be around 185 kids in my grade so it's a little bigger than Winterfell. I looked online yesterday at Niche and 100% of the students agree that all students are competitive. I better bring my A game.

The Bronx is nice. It's different than Manhattan. The streets are less packed and the sounds of the city are less overbearing. Rhaegar took me there to meet with a guidance counselor, and college counselor, before I start on Monday.

Wish me luck,

Dany

. . . . .

September 2017

Dear Dany,

I've never seen Dear John but I'm not sure if I can handle another Nicholas Sparks movie. You know how The Notebook almost killed me. I can't handle that much emotional trauma.

I'm glad you love New York. If you start talking with an accent, I'm not sure we could still be friends. One slip of the tongue and I hear 'fogettaboutit,' and you're going to need to reevaluate your life. You should send me some of that famous pizza. Sansa once went to NY for a field trip and wouldn't stop talking about the pizza for weeks.

Don't overdo it with the coffee. I'm serious. I can hardly handle you when you're not all buzzed up on caffeine. I recommend a nice, herbal, non-caffeinated tea.

I looked up your new school. Dany, it's incredible . . . the best one in the entire state. Don't worry, you'll do fine. Show those snotty rich kids who's boss. This is the only instance I'm glad you watched every season of Gossip Girl. Learn how to play the game.

I miss you too. Maybe during Christmas break? I'm not sure what the family is doing. My mother says that we might be visiting her family in the mountains. We'll have to see. Robb took his car when he went off to college so I can't even practice.

School's good. It isn't the same without you. That was cheesy right? I'll try to keep the cheese to a minimum. With Robb gone, the house feels a little empty but Sansa now decided that she's going to be an actress so she's been keen on taking up some of the extra space.

Ghost ran over to your house yesterday, scratching at your door. Sometimes I think he likes you more than me. I'm putting some prints in this letter. Hopefully you like them. I took them during some of the first weeks back.

Anyways, I really do miss you and I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Jon (not John)

. . . . .

October 2017

Dear Jon (not John),

I cannot begin to describe how beautiful these portraits are. You are seriously getting good. I know you mentioned that you think you want to major in photography. Do you still want to do that? If so, I have no doubt you'll be top of the class. If not, I guess I'll just have to use you as my own, personal Instagram photographer.

Classes are extremely hard. These kids are seriously robots. I don't understand how they are able to do this much work without wanting to collapse every day. I'm getting used to the commute. The worst part is waking up. Once I make it on the 1, it is just a long ride up to my stop. I think I'm getting the hang of it all.

I saw a dog that looks almost like Ghost. Ghost is much more handsome if you ask me. I wanted to adopt the dog, but our building won't allow it. Still, I tried to visit him at least two times last week.

I haven't started saying 'fogettaboutit,' but who knows, maybe with time it'll slip into my vocabulary. People still pick up the California accent. Man, New Yorkers really have a rivalry with LA. I don't understand it.

I can't write long because I'm taking the train back from class and if I don't get up soon, I'll miss the transfer. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I miss you. I really do.

Love,

Dany

. . . . .

October 2017

Dear Dany,

I'm so glad you like the pictures. I'm still thinking of going to school for photography. Catelyn is still a little unsure of it, but at least my Dad is fully supportive. I'm looking at the California Institute of the Arts. Are you still looking at colleges in California. I know you mentioned that you would love to be back on the west coast (mainly for the weather).

Honestly, I can't tell you that I know how hard Horace Mann is, but I can tell you that I believe in you wholeheartedly. You'll excel in anything you do (well, maybe not Italian, but we'll work on that).

I'm sorry to cut this letter so short. Arya is in the process of tackling me to the ground. Who knows what she wants this time? She's getting stronger or I'm getting weaker. Either way, I'm going to ache tomorrow.

Love,

Jon

. . . . .

November 2017

"Rhaegar, it's too hard," Dany whined, taking a spoonful of ice cream out of the container, "I don't think I could do it. These kids, they're all geniuses."

"Well you're Einstein in my eyes," Rhaegar said, stealing the ice cream away from her, "Really, Dany, I know you could do it. They don't just let in anyone."

"They let in anyone with a checkbook," Dany grumbled.

"You know that's not true," Rhaegar said, "Keep pushing through and if it gets too bad, you can transfer schools."

Dany nodded.

She placed her spoon in the sink and went to her room.

-10:00PM: Jon? Are you there?-

She quickly typed out the message before sending it. They used to talk on the phone almost every day, usually during her commute home. Now, they still talked, but their lives were getting busier.

-10:02PM: School is actually really hard and I don't know what to do.-

Dany threw the covers over her, turning off the lamp by her bedside. She was absolutely exhausted.

-10:48PM: Hi, Dany. I'm sorry I missed your texts. I was with the family at Sansa's first play. We had to turn our phones off. I wish I could be there with you. Hopefully you'll adjust to everything there. I know it will be really challenging, but I believe in you. Have a good night xxxx Jon-

The phone by Dany's bedside vibrated, but she had already drifted off to sleep.

. . . . .

February 2018

Dear Jon,

I'm a bad friend. You can say it to my face. We had this whole letter thing going and then I'm the one who took forever getting this back to you.

I'm actually doing really well. I have a circle of really good friends. They're all like the heirs of big corporations with trust funds that would keep any normal person afloat for life. And did I mention they're super smart. I shouldn't say super. My professor tells us that the adjectives we use should be as sophisticated as our writing style. My new friends are EXCEPTIONALLY and REMARKABLY smart. Do I sound smarter? I mean, clever, quick-witted, bright?

I'm not failing any classes and to be honest, I'm doing really well. I'm actually the head of the debate club at my school. It's hysterical to see everyone talking so fast. Still, it's really fun. I know how my mom was thinking I should go into law, but I'm thinking that I want to go into politics. Run for office and all that jazz. How fun would that be? My friend is the niece of the assistant of the mayor. There might be an opening in the summer. I'll see if I could sneak my way in.

I'm honestly so exhausted every day but I'm really happy. I'm still sad . . . mournful? Sorrowful? . . . that I couldn't see you on Thanksgiving or Christmas. I hope you had fun with your mother's family up in the mountains. I saw some of your photos on Instagram and it looked incredible. Maybe we can go sometime.

I went ice skating with a couple of classmates in Central Park and afterwards we had the best hot chocolate ever. It tasted like heaven. No offense to the hot chocolate in Winterfell, but full offense. It's delicious here.

I should go finish up on some of my homework.

Miss you,

Dany

. . . . .

May 2018,

Dear Dany,

I'm the one who should be sorry. It took me this long to send you a return letter. Things have been getting really busy at the photography studio. I think we texted about this. Anyways, it has just been hectic.

Did you hear back from the mayor's office yet? That would be so cool.

The last few weeks have been crazy busy. We flew out to California to visit the California Institute of the Arts and I absolutely love it there. You know, UCLA has a great political science program. We would only be a 26 minute drive from each other, well, that's without traffic.

How cool would that be? You could show me all the great spots in LA.

I'm going to go run back to the photography studio before I go home tonight. Can we talk later?

Miss you,

Jon

. . . . .

They planned on talking, they really did. They could put the blame on Dany who was constantly in a state of exhaustion and exhilaration or they could blame Jon who started to take on more and more photography jobs. It was neither of their faults. Life had grabbed them by the bootstraps and was now pulling them every which direction. They didn't plan on drifting apart. You never plan something like that, but nevertheless, the letters became less frequent and they hardly ever called anymore. There were birthday texts and comments on Instagram photos, but as the time went by, those long nights in the diner with milkshakes and good conversation seemed further and further away.


	10. Jon

November 2018 - Senior Year, High School

It was done. All applications were sent in and he just had to wait. He applied to 8 schools, a nice number, not too few and not too many. Sam had applied to 20. He was a little more nervous than Jon was, even though he was one of the smartest ones in the class. Jon's top was still CalArts. He probably won't get in. Admissions might just laugh and throw his application away. A small-town boy from Massachusetts thinks he could be a photographer? How funny is that? Maybe he should've applied to more schools. Is there still time?

He texts Dany. They haven't spoken in months.

-November 14 8:00PM: Hey Dany, I miss you. Are you applying to schools? Do you still think you'll apply to UCLA? Hope to talk to you soon, Jon-

-November 15 2:23PM: Hi Jon! It's so nice to hear from you. Yes, I already sent in my application to UCLA. Hope you're doing well-

It would be nice to see her again. He followed her life through her Instagram. She became quite the New Yorker. He thinks her Instagram aesthetic is on point as well as her style. She's turned more towards blacks and whites. Rompers were in and so were off shoulder tops. Sometimes when he's scrolling past her pictures, he mistakes her from one of those Instagram models that Sansa is always following. How she was getting into all these exclusive parties, he didn't know. Her number of followers increased by the day.

. . . . .

January 2018 - Senior Year, High School

He definitely should've applied to more schools. Classmates keep getting accepted and although he gives them a 'congratulations' and 'I knew you were going to get in,' he just couldn't help but think about his empty mailbox. No small letters or big envelopes. They should be coming. Did something get lost in the mail. He didn't want to spend the next year of his life working some menial job downtown. How would his sibling look at him knowing that he couldn't succeed?

. . . . .

February 2018 - Senior Year, High School

He was going to work at the 7-11 by the corner of Main Street. That was it. If he doesn't receive a letter soon, that's where you will find him next year. It's decided. He better get a job application.

. . . . .

March 2018 - Senior Year, High School

He got in. Not all of them, but he got into CalArts. Everyone knew he was going to get in. He should throw away the 7-11 application.

-March 21st 4:00PM: Hi Dany! I just got into CalArts. How is your college search going? Heard back from UCLA?-

-March 25th 1:00AM: Sorry, Jon. Your text got lost in my messages. I'm on my way back from my internship and I am completely wiped. Congrats! I knew you would get in. I got into UCLA!-

-March 25th 8:00AM: No worries at all. Congrats to you too! Are you thinking of going?-

-March 25th 11:48PM: Yes! I'm still waiting on a few more but as of right now, UCLA is my top pick.-

. . . . .

April 2018 - Senior Year, High School

He should pick that 7-11 application out of the trash. The financial aid package he got from CalArts was disappointing to say the least. See you next year behind the counter serving hot dogs and selling cigarettes.

. . . . .

May 2018 - Senior Year, High School

He sent in his commitment deposit to CalArts. His parents looked at their assets and they have enough to get him through the first two years. The rest will have to go to student loans. He hopes it will be worth it.

. . . . .

August 2019 - Freshman Year

"Jon, I swear, if we don't leave now, we're going to miss your flight," Catelyn yelled up the staircase. Swinging a backpack around his shoulder and holding two overflowing suitcases with his free hands, Jon made it down the stairs and out the door. Once he got everything situated in the car, moving his luggage around like jigsaw pieces, he looked up by the door. Sansa had an arm wrapped around Arya and Bran and Rickon were sitting on the steps, picking grass from the lawn.

Jon walked towards them and as he did, Arya ran to him and circled her arms around his waist. "Don't leave," she mumbled into his chest.

Jon tilted her head up until she was looking at him, "I have to, Arya. Before you know it, I'll be back home."

"You're not coming home until Thanksgiving," Sansa mumbled under her breath. As Jon turned to look at her, she averted his gaze, turning away from him so he wouldn't see the tears running down her face.

"Come here," Jon welcomed her and wrapped Sansa in a big, bear hug. Bran and Rickon followed suit.

They stood like that for a moment. This was the place where Jon taught Bran and Rickon how to ride bikes. It was the driveway where Sansa tried to sell lemonade to the neighbors. This was the exact location Arya fell when she was four when she was running away from Robb and had to go the hospital for a broken arm. Now they were older, maybe not wiser, but they were definitely older.

Jon looked around the front yard, trying to take it all in. He kissed each one of his siblings on the head before walking towards the car where Catelyn and Ned were waiting for him.

Next stop, California.

He wondered if he would see her in California, maybe in the airport or at the beach. Maybe he would run into her while trying to get groceries. He probably should've caught up with her. The last time they texted was months ago.

-August 28th 4:00PM: Hey, Dany. Long time, no text. How are you? I'm actually in California. Maybe we could catch up sometime now that you're going to UCLA.-

-August 28th 10:32PM: Hi, Jon. Have fun in Cali. I can definitely recommend you some places. I'm sorry we haven't talked in awhile too. I'm actually not going to UCLA. I was waiting for my decision letter from Columbia. Rhaegar thinks it would be good for me to stay close. Even though that's not my main reason, Columbia was my top pick. I just didn't think I was going to get in. It's near home and it actually has one of the best, if not THE best, political science programs in the country.-

-August 28th 10:35PM: Don't worry about it. I'm so happy for you-

Home was New York for her now.

Jon stopped looking for a petite girl with platinum blonde hair in every supermarket he went to.

. . . . .

August 2019 - Freshman Year

He hated it. He hated everything about it. It was hot, sweltering hot. He needed to buy a whole new wardrobe. He felt like he was melting every second of every day. He couldn't see why anyone would like this. He just wanted to sit in an air conditioned building. CalArts wasn't in LA or in the mountains. It was somewhere in the middle. He felt like he was somewhere in the middle.

He hated how everything looked so modern and new. Coming from New England, nothing could beat the old redstones and historic buildings. He hated the people. They all thought they were too cool. They were into records and obscure bands. They raved about weird food combinations. His roommate brought him a donut stuffed with ice cream the other day. They went to thrift shops and lived off coffee. They smoked weed by the side of the dormitories and they thought their Instagram page was a full-time job.

They took pictures, yes, and most of them were good. Jon was definitely impressed by all the talent at CalArts. They just wouldn't stop talking about pictures. Aperture this, shutter speed that. Jon just wanted to go home.

. . . . .

August 2020 - Sophomore Year

Jon loved it. He loved how open the campus was and how he would just find people chilling outside, talking about Monet and Picasso. He got used to the food and it was beautiful to see the mountains from his dorm room.

He found out that he could rent camera lens for free and he pretty much tried them all by now. His photographs were shown in the freshman show last May and he was so proud.

He started liking coffee now. Sansa thinks he is becoming too cool for her. "A man bun, artisanal coffee, talks about the meaning of life, you're a hipster now."

Jon would just shake his head. He never wanted to leave CalArts, but in just a year he would be away from school for a semester. He was excited to be studying in London for the semester, but he would also miss his life here.

. . . . .

August 2021 - Junior Year

He was ready. He had his boarding pass and passport in one hand and his camera bag in the other. See you later, America. His new life in London was just about to start.


	11. Dany

August 2021 - Junior Year

"You have your passport," Rhaegar said, lugging three suitcases behind him. Dany held up the blue book over her head for Rhaegar to see.

"Wallet?" "Check." "Money?" "Check." "Snacks?" "Cheetos, Doritos, Fritos. You bought me every -rito there is."

Dany stopped before the security line. It would probably take an hour at least with all these people, but that was normal for JFK.

"So I guess this is it," Rhaegar said, letting the suitcases stand upright behind him, "You can turn back now. I'm sure you could go back to the New York campus." Dany slipped her passport into her purse.

"Rhae, it's only a semester," Dany reassured him, taking the suitcases from his hands, "I'll have Missandei there and you can fly over whenever. It's not like I'll be at some distant corner of the world. I'll have wifi. Everyone will speak english. It'll be easy. Plus, I've been to London before. Heck, I even stayed there the entire summer last year with you."

"I'll miss you to death, Dany," Rhaegar said, enfolding her in a hug. Dany pulled her hands around her brother, giving him one last squeeze.

"I'll miss you more." Dany looked at her phone. She really had to get on the security line. This was the worst of it, leaving Rhaegar. He meant everything to her and it was hard for her to imagine life without him even for just a semester. The last time they were separated didn't end up very well.

"Promise you'll call when you get in? And when you get to the apartment. Also, I expect an update when you take your first classes," Rhaegar pulled her cardigan up so it covered her shoulders. "Don't draw attention to yourself. Some men are animals." He stopped. "Oh my god, I'm turning into Mother."

Dany laughed and took her suitcases. "Don't miss me too much," she said as she turned to leave.

"You know I will," Rhaegar said, kissing the top of her head, "And when you come back next semester, I expect you to stay in New York."

"You know I can't live without it," Dany responded.

"The city or me?"

Dany smirked, blew him a kiss and entered the line.

. . . . .

Ever since she arrived in the city, life hasn't slowed down. She was spread thin, but she was also happy. She was thriving. New York had treated her well. Dany was now the one suggesting museums and exhibits to Rhaegar, not the other way around. When Rhaegar graduated from NYU, they moved uptown so she would be closer to school. It was definitely nice not waking up to honking horns and rowdy students in Washington Square.

She managed to make an arrangement with Horace Mann so that she didn't have classes on Friday. Instead, on Friday and Saturday, she would take the Q train all the way downtown to City Hall where she would work until she couldn't see clearly. Like her old law internship, there was still a heck of a lot of paperwork and filing to be done, but she was also in close contact to one of the most important people in New York City. Plus they had free catered lunches on Fridays. Dany thought it was worth it.

Life at Horace Mann was pretty spectacular. After she experienced some rough times when she first started, by her senior year, she was completely and utterly happy. She loved her professors who made it a priority to sit and talk with their students about god knows what. Debate team was going well. They placed in the championships and she expected them to do it again.

Rhaegar thought she was getting too smart for her own good, talking about philosophers and ethicists. At least the tuition was going to good use, but still no filet mignons on the lunch menu.

She was always confident and willing to fight for herself, but now, it was to a whole new level. Maybe it was from living in New York. Maybe it was from all the feminist books she had been reading for her Gender Studies class. Maybe it was her just growing into who she is supposed to be, but nevertheless, Dany could be as cunning and persistent as Blair Waldorf and as effervescent and charismatic as Serena van der Woodsen. It was a advantageous combination.

Many of her friends at Horace Mann followed her to Columbia. They knew how to excel academically while being young in New York. They studied at trendy coffee shops in the village and partied at clubs that had a guest list as exclusive as could be. They had wine wednesdays and made appointments with designers on 5th Avenue. It was an extravagant way to live, but they never thought about it twice.

There was a certain status that came with being a student at Horace Mann. The hierarchy was a prominent part of her upper class experience. She didn't think she was learning to have a certain standard of living. She still remembers the days cramped in Rhaegar's apartment. She recalls working those long hours at the law firm. Still, she had a sweet 16 fit for a princess of a small country and now she was living among opulence and power in one of the most expensive neighborhoods in all of the country. Some might say she was losing touch. In New York, when you are surrounded by people of similar stature, it is easy to forgot those that think twice about buying an expensive cup of coffee or those who decide to spend a night in while they could be experiencing the city. Wealth played an undiscussed role in everything she did.

She just didn't always remember how.

Getting accepted into colleges was almost child's play at Horace Mann. Students were expected to excel. There was a class motto, "Go ivy or go home." It was cutthroat, but Dany learned how to play. She kept in contact with her college counselor and when the time was right, she milked that connection to get her an interview with the Dean of Columbia. She wasn't sure if it was going to work. She had to finesse her way in there, but Dany got the interview.

Two weeks later, she got the acceptance package. Full ride. She had the grades; she had the SAT scores; she had the confidence and she had the connections. It all fell into place.

When she arrived at Columbia, she was quickly snapped out of her financial fantasy. There were students as rich as her and there were students richer. There were also students that were working three jobs just to make ends meet. Dany didn't have to do that. She worked at City Hall mainly for the connections, not for the wages. Her credit card was attached to her father's account, her father who happened to be a chief executive officer of the military.

It was when she ran into Missandei in the coffee shop by her first class at Columbia that she knew that she had lost perspective.

"Dany, oh my gosh. I can't believe it." Missandei ran to give the Targaryen a hug, putting down her drink on the counter. "I knew you were going here, but I didn't think I would run into you so soon. I was going to call and maybe see if we could catch up."

Dany hugged Missandei back. "I didn't even know you were going here! I didn't see anything on your social media pages. Of course we could catch up. I was just going to go back to my and Rhae's apartment. If we catch a taxi it would be like 13 minutes."

Missandei nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "That would be wonderful. I don't have any other classes today."

. . . . .

They made it back to the apartment in no time. It was beautiful, no, it was exquisite. Missandei could hardly breath when she walked in. She felt like if she moved a muscle, something would break. In this apartment, anything that would fall would cost more money than her rent for the year.

"Dany, this place . . ." Missandei began, looking over the hardwood floors, floor-to-ceiling glass windows overlooking Central Park, minimalist design and stunning artwork.

". . . is the result of my father's guilt for leaving us and also as a result of Rhaegar's new job on Wall Street. Not too shabby."

They spoke for about an hour. They laughed and reminisced, but there was something about the conversation that confused Daenerys. For one, Missandei sat at the end of the couch, with her back straight and her feet flat on the floor. Dany, on the other hand, was seated comfortably. Missandei asked Dany for a coaster when Dany offered her a drink, but when asked, Dany brushed her off. They didn't need coasters. Missandei marveled at the apartment in ways that Dany never did. She looked at each painting as if belonged in a museum (knowing Rhaella, it probably did).

Dany didn't say anything. She didn't understand.

It was when Dany went over Missandei's that it hit her.

Missandei didn't live in the dorms either, but this was not for abundance of money. It was quite the contrary. Missandei shared with five other roommates in a studio apartment with one bathroom and a measly excuse for a kitchen. At first, Missandei had tried to cancel whenever Dany said that she wanted to see her place and bring her a housewarming gift.

It was only when Daenerys wore her down that Missandei allowed her to visit. There was a shovel that was designated the cockroach shovel which was only to be used when disposing of cockroaches. There was no air conditioning or heating. They either lived off a handful of fans or one small space heater. The walls were thin and you could hear the neighbors on all sides of the apartment and there also was no elevator so Dany had to lug the cake from Magnolia's from the bottom floor to the seventh.

She couldn't believe someone lived like this, let alone her friend. She offered to let Missandei stay with her, but Missandei shooed her off. She liked earning her own money. She worked at a bakery in the morning and a gym in the afternoon and sometimes evening. It was nice for her to come home and know that her working hours were worth it.

Missandei wasn't sad or angry at the world. She was proud.

Dany wasn't paying for her apartment. She wasn't paying for groceries or transportation or activities. She had all she could possibly want, but she felt ashamed.

. . . . .

Dany started volunteering again. When she wasn't at school, work, or marking her mark on the city, Dany was volunteering. She was working with Broadway Cares and different placements in Harlem. Her favorite placement was a center for homeless women. Dany worked in the aftercare program, which allowed the women to take classes on how to succeed in the world. From mental health workshops to college classes, the center had everything.

Dany made friends with many of the little kids. They liked to touch her hair and compare her to Elsa.

"But I hate the cold," she would tell them, but they never believed her.

There was this one girl, Beca, who was 7 years old and always asked Dany to help her with her homework. Since Dany was almost fluent in Spanish by that point, it was easy to communicate with Beca both in Spanish and in English. "Don't you want to play with the other kids," Dany had asked one day. She was sitting on the table with Beca by her side. They could see all the other kids playing on the new playground.

Beca just shook her head. "My parents can't do it with me."

"Sure they can. I'm sure if you asked . . ."

"They don't speak English. This is the only time I can get help." Dany almost cried. She thought about all the support she always had. Rhaegar used to sit her down and read her stories while teaching her how to sound out words. Rhaella signed her up for private tutoring that she hated, but still went to. At Horace Mann, she was given the most help. Her professors were available at beck and call. That was their job. They were paid to be exemplary.

"I'll come every day if you want me to," Dany said and Beca just nodded.

Spread too thin, yes. Not enough sleep, surely. Making a different, Dany was now sure of it.

. . . . .

August 2021 - Junior Year

"Are you sure you don't want me to chip in," Dany asked Missandei, "It wouldn't be a big deal."

Missandei shook her head, "You do enough for me. I'm paying my way through this."

"If you're sure . . ."

"Going to London for a semester with my best friend? That's the best reason for spending all this money."

. . . . .

"These are for you," Dany said, handing Beca a pile of notebooks and workbooks, pencils and highlighters, "I have to go away for this semester, but I wanted to make sure that you had this for when I go."

Beca fingered through the books. On one page, the instructions were in Spanish and on the other, they were English.

Beca gave Dany a big hug.

"Te extrañaré."

"I'll miss you too," Dany smiled down at Beca, "But I'm sure you'll be amazing without me. Make me proud."

. . . . .

Dany sat down in her seat in coach. Rhaella had protested when Dany told Rhaella that she didn't want first class. She wanted to sit next to Missandei. Rhaella argued about how long the flight would be. She was just going to regret it. Dany just shook her head and purchased the tickets.

"I'm so excited," Missandei said, squeezing Dany's hand. Dany smiled and looked out the window, watching as the plane left the ground. She was ready.


	12. So We Meet Again

August 25th, 2021

Dany fell into a routine. On most days she would attend class. Luckily, campus was only a 10 minute walk from her apartment. She wanted Missandei to move in with her, but she had protested. She was happy to be paying her own way. Dany did feel lonely at times, but it was nice to have some peace and quiet. She had never lived by herself and there was a certain tranquility that came with waking up, putting on a pot of coffee and sipping a cup as she sat by her window, her legs curled up underneath her.

On the weekdays that she wasn't going to class, she was interning for a member of parliament. It was nice to have a change in pace from the Mayor's Office. It was generally similar work, but it was nice to hear people speaking with British accents all day. It was rather entertaining. "I'm so knackered." "Bloody hell." "That's rubbish." Dany had to hide her smile.

She did miss the bagels. The bagels and the pizza. And sweets from Magnolias and hot chocolate from Max Brenner's. Oh and late night, chinese take out. And Insomnia Cookies. Okay. Dany missed a lot of things, but New York would still be there when she returns.

Her classes were good. She was learning about British politics and the British government. It was a welcomed change of pace. She saw Missandei from time to time at a pub near campus. Missandei was loving London. She couldn't imagine leaving after the semester wrapped up. "Calm," Dany would say, "We only just started."

Dany found her life calmer than back in New York. It was nice, but she also missed the commotion that came with the Big Apple. There was nothing quite like it. Here, she had time to explore the neighborhood and catch plays at the West End. She found her favorite coffee shop and made a couple of local friends who taught her about the real London.

Sometimes she found herself falling into old habits. She would spend too much at Harrods or sip champagne at rooftop bars. "Posh," her newfound friends would say and Dany would try to control herself. Force of habit.

She called Rhaegar more times than he asked. She missed him like crazy. If Dany hadn't known that Rhaegar was definitely born earlier, she would've assumed that they were twins, with some special twin magic that made them want to be close to one another. Rhaegar was playing at some clubs in the village and he was actually doing well for himself there. He still had the Wall Street job that paid the bills. Paid all the bills. Paid much more than the bills, but he was exploring and he was happy. He also met this woman named Lyanna at one of his shows. Dany had screamed so loud that she thought his next door neighbors would come to see what was the matter. It was beyond exciting.

She made him send her pictures of him and Lyanna. She got care packages pretty regularly, filled with photographs, flash drives full of his songs, her favorite snacks from the states and a countdown clock with the number or days until she would fly home. He was impossible. She missed him.

Her mother had gotten back into fashion. She was renting an apartment in New York City, partly because she missed Rhaegar and mostly because she was starting on her own collection.

"Dany, darling," Rhaella would start, "You're going to be the face of my brand. A modern woman. Working with style."

Dany would roll her eyes, but she knew that her mother would be very persistent when she wanted to be.

. . . . .

September 2nd, 2021

"Yes, dad. I'm perfectly fine. No, you don't have to worry. I'll buy some more groceries tomorrow. I miss you, talk to you soon." Jon hung up his phone and went to boil himself a cup of noodles. Honestly, he knew that they were for broke college kids, but he actually enjoyed them. Sue him.

His flat was nice, small, but nice. It was also affordable. He wanted a single because he was often up late at night, editing photos and trying to stay awake with pots and pots of coffee. The few extra bucks were totally worth it.

Classes were challenging, but they were outrageously interesting. It was nice to get out of California and learn to photograph an entirely new environment. His computer was filled with thousands of RAW images that he had yet to edit.

He was happy.

. . . . .

September 8th, 2021

Jon threw his ring of keys into his pocket and wrapped his camera strap around his neck. Stuffing some extra batteries into his jacket pocket, he closed the door behind him and took the quick walk to the tube.

It was a perfect day. It wasn't gloomy and cloudy like the many days he had experienced in London. No, today was beautiful. The sun was shining, but there was a nice, brisk breeze. It was almost golden hour, when the shadows were soft and the lighting was even.

Jon made his way to Hyde Park, stopping to take some pictures as he went. Hyde Park was one of his favorite places to explore. It was massive and there was always things to be seen. The path he was on now was lined with towering street lights, lighting the path for bicyclists and pedestrians. Large trees stood side by side along the path, covering the walkway with their foliage. The leaves rustled together as if they were communicating. On benches facing the pathway, people chatted to pass the time. A young boy rode his scooter around his mother and an elderly couple swayed to the rhythm of the jazz music being performed by a street musician.

Jon clicked pictures here and clicked pictures there. He caught a boy as he just lifted off the ground to kick a soccer ball (football?). He had pictures of a group of performers who danced on the asphalt, encouraged by the laughter of the crowd. He even had a few photos of a dog that came up to him while he was lounging on a bench.

As the hours passed by and his battery started to drain, Jon took one last loop around the park. He followed the classical music coming from the amphitheater. Outside the venue, couples danced to the orchestral music and children laid out on towels.

Jon, with his remaining battery, followed the music until he was right outside the amphitheater. He came upon a sign that said BBC Proms in the Park. Now he knew why there was music this late at night. There were signs about the event posted all around campus, but Jon never got the chance to thoroughly read all of them. The grand finale of a two month classical music festival. What a night to stumble upon this.

He tried to take a few pictures of the orchestra, but his telephoto lens didn't expand that far. He decided to take pictures of the people he saw there: a girl with ice cream dripping down her chin, a father holding his son up above his head, a group of teenagers using each other as pillows, curled up under blankets and sweatshirts.

He turned to look towards the orchestra once more. Leaning against a tree, watching the performance, was a petite girl wearing high waisted, denim shorts, a white crop top and a flannel blowing in the wind. Her blonde hair was pulled off to the side, half up, half down. Jon couldn't see her face, but he needed to get a photograph. She seemed so natural, so at peace. Behind her were flashes of blue, pink and purple light from the stage. The beginnings of fireworks could be heard over the music. Bursts of sparks covered the sky as people looked up at them.

Jon brought the camera up to his face, looking through the viewfinder. As he did so, she followed others and looked to the the sky, turning her face just enough so he was able to see her face. He clicked.

It was her.

"Dany?" He questioned, tossing his camera around his shoulder and walking up to her. The girl turned around at her name, strands of her hair blowing in front of her face. She was the picture of beauty.


	13. How's Life

"I can't believe you're here. I'm here. And for the semester? How long has it been?" Dany and Jon strolled down the pathway, which was dimly lit by street lights.

"I just can't believe we haven't run into each other at all," Jon said, his camera swinging behind him.

"Well, we are on the other side of campus and I'm only there a few times a week. Plus, I'm not even living in the dorms," Dany explained, pulling out her braids and letting her hair wrap around her shoulders.

A moment passed. Their footsteps echoed in the night.

"I'm sorry we didn't keep in touch," Jon said, pausing briefly.

Dany stopped too, putting her hand gently on his arm. "It's not your fault. Sometimes it happens, but we're here now."

"That, we are."

When they parted that evening, they promised to meet up on Tuesday, since they would be on campus around the same time. "I'll pencil you in," Dany had said, clicking away on her phone. Her fingers moved at a remarkable speed.

"Still that busy?" Jon asked, watching her.

"Did you expect anything less?" Jon just laughed.

. . . . .

When she arrived back at her flat, she collapsed onto her bed. She tried to close her eyes, but sleep didn't come. With a huff, Dany grabbed her phone from her night table and opened Instagram. She was curious.

Dany quickly typed Jon's username. She hardly had a chance to check the app because of her crazy schedule. She only really used Instagram now to update her friends back at home. They would always comment something along the lines of, "Why is your life so perfect?" And Dany would smile.

Under the surface, she didn't think her life was anywhere close to perfect. Money, yes, she had it. Friends, yes, she had those as well. Education, well her mom and dad definitely paid enough for it, but it was hers nonetheless. Career aspirations, there was no doubt she was getting a job after graduation. Where - hopefully New York. Position - she had to still weigh her options.

While Dany had adoration, it didn't always fuel her. She wanted more. She always wanted more. Sometimes she would wonder if she had everything she could possibly want, why couldn't she just learn to live in the moment? Why couldn't she just learn to be content with her life?

Was it her problem? She didn't know, so she went through the motions. Alarm at 5. Gym at 6. Class at 8. It was all planned. Her entire life was about following the procedure. Sometimes she forgot that it was her life and life didn't always adhere to a strategy.

She covered up her feelings of doubt by her work. It made her feel less. It made her think less. Little did she know, she was fading. Dany scrolled through Jon's Instagram page, happy to see pictures of his siblings. They had all grown up so much. Most of his pictures were black and white. Artsy.

He was even drinking coffee now. She knew it.

Dany thought back to the beginning of high school when they would spend hours together, just shooting the breeze. Back in Winterfell, she didn't feel this sense of isolation, maybe from Aerys, Viserys and even Rhaella, but never from her friends. In New York, she learned to cover up. Maybe it was part of living in the big city, she didn't know. Her friends and her were close, but she didn't talk to them about everything. No one knew what life was like before she moved to the city. They threw money around, getting the best of everything and those experiences bonded them, but they were missing something deeper.

Dany posted a picture of herself and Jon that she had asked a stranger to take in the park. "That composition is all wrong," Jon had said when they looked at the result. "You're a pain, you know that?" Jon just laughed.

It was the middle of the night, but sleep didn't come for Dany. She missed Rhaegar. She missed having him there with her always. She could talk to Missandei, but there was a distance between them, at least that's what Dany thought. She didn't want to go over Missandei's apartment because Missandei always tried to clean up her place and make Dany feel welcome. It was a burden. Dany was a burden. She also felt weird inviting Missandei over her apartment. She could tell Missandei was uncomfortable in her surroundings and Dany was uncomfortable flaunting around her money.

Dany went to text Jon.

-11:27PM: Hey, you up?-

-11:28PM: Yeah. Can't fall asleep?-

-11:28PM: Nope . . . -

Dany was about to ask Jon if he wanted to meet her at the bar downtown. They would have some time to catch up. Honestly, Dany just felt alone.

As she was typing out the message, she got a notification from Instagram. Sansa had commented on their photo together. Dany opened up the app and since she was already on Jon's page, she clicked on his tagged photos. Right at the top was her photo with Jon. Dany smiled. She scrolled through some of the other photos and to her dismay, many of the more recent photos included pictures of a girl with strikingly red hair. The most recent photo was from a day ago. The girl was kissing Jon's cheek.

The girl was pretty. Her hair looked like fire. She looked like she had spark while Dany, when she was younger, was often told that she looked like a beautiful doe. Fragile. Breakable. Over the years, Dany had worked to let go of this image, but it still slipped into her mind from time to time.

She wanted to convince herself that the red-haired girl was ugly, but Dany knew she wasn't. Just when Dany had thought life had returned her to someone who understood her completely, she realized that he had someone else. Someone who wasn't her.

Dany went back to her text message.

-11:35PM: I think I'm just going to try a cup of tea. That seems to work for all the Londoners here. No harm in trying-

-11:35PM: Well, sleep tight. I'm glad we ran into each other tonight. Goodnight, Dany.-

Dany stayed in bed, trying to will sleep to fall over her.

. . . . .

What she didn't know was that it wasn't very serious. Jon and Ygritte had gone on one date after their mutual friends had told them that they should. It was nice. She was nice. They got along fine.

Ygritte was from London and she knew the city like the back of her hand. On their date, they had managed to explore parts of London that Jon had never seen before. He took pictures left and right. He caught one of Ygritte with her hands up, running away from the lens.

She had posted one of him and her on her Instagram, tagging him. Other pictures of the two of them were from group outings. Ygritte was the token native of the group. The others just waddled around in desperation, never knowing how to navigate the Tube. It was pathetic.

Jon still hadn't texted Ygritte back after the date. It was only a day ago, give him a break. It was fun. She was fun. He still thought they might be better as friends, good friends, but still friends.

She was the type that he would gladly follow to a night at a pub. Surely, she could drink him under the table but he would never tell her that. Maybe he was wrong, but his gut was telling him that she wasn't the girl he thought about when he pictured moving in with or spending years together. Maybe it would just be fun, but Jon didn't think his heart was in the right place with her. He was not the type to lead someone on.

He would tell her what he thought when he was supposed to meet up with her and their other friends on Wednesday. He didn't think she would take it too hard. It was only one date. She was pretty chill, fiery when mad, but this didn't deserve rage.

Jon looked through the pictures from the day. He loved some of the action shots he got in the park. The lighting was just perfect. There was one picture that stood out, one picture that he immediately knew was his favorite.

Dany was looking up at the sky. Behind her, colored lights were bouncing off her milky skin. Fireworks burst overhead and this was a look of pure wonder on her face. He wanted to say that the beauty of the photo was from his photography skills, but no, it was all her.

. . . . .

Dany met him on campus. She was wearing an oversized sweater, black jeans, high heels and an infinity scarf. Rhaella was now sending her clothes left and right. "What do you think of this? And this? Dany you need to have a say if you're going to be the face of the brand."

Dany never wanted to be a model. Well, she did love New York Fashion Week. Maybe it would be better to say that she never saw herself as a model. It was always law and now it was politics. Possibly the UN, but she never had exposure to the fashion industry. She did love clothes and never felt guilty after spending an exorbitant amount of money on her outfits. They were a part of her.

Jon held out a coffee to her which she gladly accepted.

"Honestly, I don't know how you don't break your ankle in those things," Jon said, gesturing to her shoes.

"It's called fashion," Dany said, striking a pose in the middle of the quad. Jon chuckled.

"How has life been going for you? I keep up with your Instagram profile. Sansa does too. She went through a faze of trying to wear everything you did in your pictures. I won't say it was creepy, but it was a little creepy."

Dany laughed, "I could just send her some of my old clothes."

Jon's eyes opened wide. "Dany, don't fuel the flame. Let it burn out."

They walked around the campus for an hour, catching up. Dany hopped from cobblestone to cobblestone, careful not to break a heel. When Jon mumbled 'death traps' under his breath, Dany hit him playfully with her pocketbook. They went into quaint little mom and pop stores. Dany spent forever smelling every candle in one store and Jon had to be dragged out of another store which promised him a free ski trip if he signed up to go to a information session about timeshares.

"You said you could hardly pay for your apartment now. You think a timeshare would be worth it?" Dany pulled him out of the store, her hand holding his own.

"I think a ski trip would be worth it," he said, eying the door. Maybe there was a way to escape from her grasp.

They ate lunch at a tiny Vietnamese cafe.

"Pho," Dany said, "No fho or ho. Pho like fa." Dany helped Jon with his chopsticks. Her numerous nights of eating chinese food with Rhaegar in NY was definitely paying off.

They spent the rest of the day together. Their banter returned with ease after all those years. Jon introduced her to a bagel place (Beigal Bake) that made her smile from ear to ear. Finally, some quality. She made sure to save the spot to her Yelp favorites. It was perfect.

At some point, Jon had given her his jacket and Dany had taken off her heels.

"I really missed you, Dany," Jon said, his eyes searching her own. Dany tilted her head, noticing how quickly their witty back and forths faded away.

"I missed you too, Jon," Dany said, hopping from stone to stone. They were walking around a fountain, lit up by blue lights, and the walkway around the fountain happened to be slightly damp. He watched as she jumped around, avoiding all the puddles. She looked like a five year old. She looked like the same girl who played with him and his siblings on the slip-and-slide. The same girl who threw french fries at her older brother and sun-bathed in the middle of her front yard.

Without realizing it, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed up for a moment before hugging him back.

"What was that for," she asked, looking up at him.

Jon smiled but he never let go of her waist. She knew that if she didn't do anything they would kiss. She felt it in her bones.

Dany thought back to the pictures of the red-haired girl on his Instagram. She couldn't do this. He couldn't do this. What were they thinking?

As much as Dany wanted the red-haired girl to just disappear, Dany didn't want to interfere with anything Jon had.

Dany panicked. She reached down and splashed water light-heartedly at him. His mouth opened wide in playful horror before he did the same.

They laughed and wrung the water from their clothes. They walked down the street. The moment was gone.


	14. Like You Never Left

"I'm not getting any work done." Dany pulled her textbook closer to her face, covering him from her line of vision.

Crunch. Jon popped a kale chip in his mouth, smirking with each crack.

"You're just going to get yelled at by the librarian," Dany responded from behind her book. They were surrounded by rows and rows of books. Wooden arches curved overhead and rolling ladders were attached to the bookcases. They sat by the window, the moonlight reflecting off of their faces. Students strolled down below, finding their way down the winding paths in the quad.

"I get the appeal of kale, but eating it voluntarily while there was a bag of chips right next to it at the supermarket . . . that, I will never understand."

Jon happily chomped away before responding, "Crisps."

"What."

"They're called crisps here."

Dany threw a kale chip at his face. Idiot.

They ended up spending time together in the library. They both were busy and hardly had enough time away from school and work. Dany already had claimed a spot in the library as soon as she arrived on campus and Jon, well Jon just liked being with Dany. They ate, hiding their food from the passive aggressive librarians, and they talked. They tried to do homework, but more often than not, they ended up just bantering until they forgot they were there to actually do work.

They almost got kicked out of the library a few days ago when Jon's phone vibrated off the table. His ringtone rang down the hallowed halls.

Jon tried to turn it off as quickly as he could, but it was too late. The ominous footsteps of a librarian were quickly approaching. Jon grabbed Dany's hand and pulled her out of her seat with such force that she almost tumbled to the floor.

She started following his lead in her wedges (Rhaella had sent a new batch last week) but she wasn't fast enough in Jon's opinion. He crouched down, prompting her to get on his back.

"Really?" Dany asked, "I'm not a damsel in distress. You men just think you could go around . . ."

"Do we really have to argue right now," Jon questioned before taking hold of her. She squealed, prompting more dirty looks, but Jon was fast. He ran out of the library with Dany on his back, her notes falling all over.

"If we just lost our spot in the library, I'm seriously going to kill you," Dany said, her hair blowing in the wind.

"You should be thanking me. I'm your knight in shining armor. I saved both of our assesses from the epitome of evil: librarians." Jon defended himself, letting her jump down to the ground.

"You're pushing it," Dany responded, brushing herself off while rearranging all of her disheveled notes.

Jon took a knee, handing her one of her notebooks. "My liege."

"You're an ass." Dany said, pulling Jon up off the ground. Jon just shrugged.

His phone started vibrating again.

CALL FROM: SANSA

Jon rolled his eyes before moving his finger to reject the call. Before he could do so, Dany took the phone from him and ran away.

"Sansa!" Dany accepted the call. She could see Jon starting to run after her.

"Jon?" Sansa responded.

"No. It's Dany." Dany threw off her shoes and continued running on the damp grass.

"Dany?"

"Yes, Dany. Jon, stop. He's trying to steal the phone from me." Jon grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around.

"Dany?" Sansa questioned.

"Jon!" Dany yelled at him, swatting away his hands.

"Sansa," Jon yelled into the phone.

"Dany!" Sansa responded, raising her voice.

"What?" Dany stopped, holding her pointer finger up to Jon. "This is getting too confusing. You," she said to him, "Shush."

"Is that really you?" From the other side of the world, Sansa held her phone up to her ear, trying to figure out if the girl on the other end was the right Dany.

"Is there any other Dany I should be worried about?"

Sansa took a seat, "None at all. How are you there? Why do you have Jon's phone? So many questions."

Jon stole the phone back from Dany during a moment of weakness. "You almost got us kicked out of the library. It was a mortifying experience but I saved us both," he said into the phone.

"Jon?" Sansa responded.

"What?"

"Shut up."

Dany laughed and took the phone back from Jon, holding his hands hostage with her own. He halfheartedly struggled to get himself free.

"He attacked me when I was having a nice night in the park listening to classical music. I feared for my life." Jon rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "He said he came to London on his own volition, but I'm not sure if he followed me here. I'll update you when I find out more about the case. I have his phone because I stole it. He was going to reject your call. The nerve on this guy. His own sister!"

Jon laughed and he heard Sansa do the same on the other end.

"So how's school," Dany said, moving the phone to her other ear and walking away from Jon. He laid out on the grass, watching her pace around the quad, talking animatedly to his sister.

. . . . .

"Did you want to go British Museum this weekend? I still haven't gone yet," Missandei asked, shuffling through clothing racks at East End Thrift Store.

Dany peeked her head out from behind the racks, "I can't. I'm meeting up with someone."

"Do tell," Missandei responded, pulling out a floral dress.

"You'll never believe me."

"Try me."

Dany took out her phone from her bag and scrolled through her recent pictures. Her thumb stopped on a picture from two days ago. Jon's top lip was covered by a layer of whipped cream. In front of him was a massive chocolate milkshake.

"No way. I can't believe it. He's here?" Missandei hung her findings back on the rack, grabbing the phone from Dany's hand to examine it further, "The years have served him well"

Dany scrunched up her nose, "Don't be weird. He has a girlfriend." Dany avertered Missandei's gaze, draping a couple of dresses over her arm, "Stop looking at me."

"It's fate."

"No, it's not."

"It's completely and definitely fate."

Dany rolled her eyes.

. . . . .

There were moments when he thought something was going to happen: after class when they were the only ones left on the fourth floor of the library, under the stars when they walked along the Thames, when they walked side by side, his arm around her shoulder, in Green Park. There were perfect opportunities, but nothing seemed to happen. She would rest her head on his chest as they picniked in the park. When she was cold, which was more often than not, he would drape his coat around her sounds. Still, nothing.

She was impossible. He was hooked. Being with her was like a drug. Her enthusiasm and effervescence was contagious and he found himself smiling more than usual and acting like a goofball more than he would admit to.

If she didn't want what he wanted, fine, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to kiss her in the moonlight and make her coffee in the morning. He wanted to take her back to his family and watch as they would embrace her as one of their own. Jon had to stop himself from pushing her hair away from her face when she was studying and from staring at her just to remind himself that they were actually together again.

He couldn't believe that he let them lose touch over all those years. He should've fought for them. He regretted all those missed opportunities, times when he should've called or sent her a good morning text. He tried to live in the moment because he was happy. She was perfectly Dany and he couldn't think of anything better.


	15. Way Back When

September 20th, 2021

She looked like a kid in a candy store. "Did you get it?" Dany asked, pulling the Gryffindor scarf off her neck and handing it to the next person in line. Jon nodded. He tilted his phone towards her, showing her the picture of her pushing a cart halfway through Platform 9 ¾. They were such tourists. They were disgusting but they also were smiling.

Dany let her bag drop to her forearm. Inside, she was carrying Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs to send back home. They wouldn't melt in a package home. Right? It was worth a shot. Rhaegar had made her promise to get him a chocolate frog. She wasn't about to let the Harry Potter fanatic down.

"You know who you remind me of?" Jon asked, emptying some Every Flavour Beans onto his palm. Dany shook her head, stealing a few of them before popping them into her own mouth. She grabbed his hand, which was carrying a stack of napkins. She spit out a bean that was half chewed.

"Gross. Rotten egg." Jon scrunched up his nose, before throwing the napkin into the nearest trash can.

"Guess who?" Jon reminded her of his question, snapping the lens off his camera and exchanging it for a smaller one.

"Hermione Granger," Dany said, sticking her chin up. Jon shook his head.

"Fleur Delacour?" Dany held the ends of her white pea coat and curtsied. Jon gave her a thumbs down. "Who then?"

Jon lifted up a strand of her blond hair, "Draco Malfoy." Jon choked out the last words, laughing as he ran away from her. She weaved in and out of the crowd, following him through King's Cross Station. When she found him, she crossed her arms and turned her back towards him. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind.

"Forgive me?"

. . . . .

September 23rd, 2021

Dany's photoshoot was quickly approaching. Her mother kept sending her daily reminders to go to the fittings. "They have to be perfect, Dany," Rhaella had stressed, "They are representing the Targaryen name. You're representing the Targaryens. Make me proud."

Dany's feet were in a constant state of ache. They were always stuffed in deadly shoes and painted to match. Her hair was constantly being brushed and dried, curled and braided. She was even sick of trying on clothes, which is a statement that she never thought she would say in her entire life. She was getting poked and prodded like a doll.

One night, she arrived at Jon's apartment, face full of makeup and barefoot.

"Long day?" He could tell just by a glance. They had stayed in to watch The Great British Bake Off. As the night came to an end and the morning quickly approached, Dany's eye makeup was a hot mess. Mascara was smeared and when she had rubbed her eyes, Dany's eyeshadow smudged across her face.

Jon didn't think he ever saw anything as beautiful as when Dany was laughing, head thrown back and arms wrapped around her waist in an effort to cure her stomach pains from all the laughter.

. . . . .

October 1st, 2021

"We're going in circles," Dany protested, pedaling faster. Jon was about to refute her statement, but as he saw the world turn around in front of him, he knew that it was more than likely that they were going in circles.

"You pedal then I pedal," Dany delegated, but they ended up just going around in circles the other way. Dany propped her feet up on the top of the pedal boat. She leaned her head back and pulled her sweater around herself.

"I give up." They had been on the water for ten minutes.

"You can't just give up now," Jon responded, continuing to pedal. Dany looked at him before sliding down her sunglasses.

"Dany, it's October. You can't be wearing sunglasses. Summer is long gone."

"Jon," she responded, copying his tone, "It's fashion."

. . . . .

"Give me a second," Jon said, kneeling down. He dropped all her bags of purchases before rearranging them on his arms. "I can't believe you bought so much."

"I can't believe you bought so little," Dany remarked as she surveyed the nearest booth. She looked at a dress, drawing her finger down the silky fabric. She looked up at Jon.

"No."

"Just one more?" Dany pleaded, whipping out her wallet before he could tell her otherwise. Later, when she wore the dress during one of their explorations around London, he would be very happy that she bought it. The fabric blowed in the wind and the cut of the dress perfectly fit her frame.

. . . . .

"Take a bite," Dany encouraged, sticking the hand rolled sushi in front of his face. Jon wrinkled his nose before shaking his head.

"Fish are friends, not food," he replied, pushing the piece of sushi away and taking a bite of his crepe.

"You'll like it, I promise," Dany said, wiggling the roll in front of his face. When Jon wasn't tempted at all, she popped the roll in her mouth.

"More for me."

. . . . .

October 3rd, 2021

"I swear, I like it," Dany said, eating the smallest amount of caviar. He didn't fail to notice the way her face scrunched up.

They were seated in a penthouse restaurant, sampling delicacies from around the world: a present from one of her mother's clothing line distributors. From their seat, they could see the city of London in the night. Dany was wearing a red, low neckline dress that had been flown in from Paris the day before yesterday. Jon had trouble concentrating for most of the evening.

So far most of the dishes were good, but this one, Dany would never say it, but it tasted pretty sickening. Jon laughed, spooning some potatoes into his mouth. He decided early on that he just wanted a normal dinner.

"You absolutely hate it," he said, bluntly, to which Dany just shook her head.

"Just say it." Dany wasn't giving in.

With that, Jon took a spoonful of his own potatoes and held her chin. She opened her mouth obediently and smiled when he gave her the mashed potatoes.

By the end of the night, they were both sharing his dinner.

. . . . .

"She's perfect," Jon said to Sam on the phone, "I honestly can't tell you how great the last few weeks have been."

"Jon," Sam, on the other line, responded, "I know Daenerys and she's great, but nobody is perfect. Even her."

Jon put Sam on speaker while attempting to fold his laundry. "But you do know her and she hasn't changed a bit in all these years." Jon started making a pile of t-shirts on one end of the bed.

Sam began, "That can't be true. I'm sorry to be honest, man, but Daenerys is living a whole different life than you. Remember the past few years, we really only caught up with her life through her Instagram, but she was going to a different party every night. She did that photoshoot for up and coming powerhouse millennials. She didn't just navigate the cutthroat world of New York City, she controlled it. She must've changed."

Jon listened to Sam, but continued to work on the task at hand. He opened up a drawer and stuffed his shirts inside.

"Are you even listening to me?" Jon walked back towards his phone, taking it off speaker and moving it to his face.

"I'm right here. I don't know what to tell you. She's the same sweet girl from all those years ago. I just don't know what I'm doing wrong. My feelings for her just sprung back the second I saw her at Proms in the Park." Jon put his phone between his neck and his ear, holding it there while using his two free hands to put the rest of his clothes away.

"Be careful, Jon."

Jon didn't think he needed to be.

. . . . .

October 10th, 2021

He arranged a drive through the countryside. They had packed a picnic lunch, well Dany wasn't a fan of a plain peanut butter and jelly. She bought them sourdough sandwiches with caramelized onions, cheddar and kale from Lundenwic before they departed.

She laughed as he struggled to drive on the other side of the road and she smiled when he sped up down meandering roads. Her hair blew behind her and she put her hand outside the window, feeling the autumn breeze.

They spent the day dawdling among the scenery. He would take pictures of her and she would try not to slip and fall on all the dewy grass and protruding rocks.

By the end of the day, they were laying in the back of the car, the back seats rolled down and the trunk wide open. They were laying next to each other, listening to the crickets in the distance and the serene silence.

Jon gazed at her. Dany's hair fell around her head like a princess crown and a smile danced on her face. Her bluish purple eyes captured his attention. Her lips were a soft pink and her hand was intertwined with his own.

He propped himself up so that he was sideways next to her. He cupped the side of her face with his palm, moving away a strand of hair with his thumb.

She could see desire in his eyes.

Jon moved closer to her, his lips inches from her own.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he whispered. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

He moved closer. And closer.

He was millimeters away from her. One slight movement and it would all be over. As he was but a millimeter away, she pulled back.

"I can't." She looked away from him. Jon looked away before deciding that he was tired of doing so.

"Dany. Tell me why. Don't tell me you don't feel anything between us." He searched her eyes with his own. "Don't try to convince me that you don't know how I feel about you. It hasn't changed over all these years."

Dany didn't move.

"You're intoxicating, like a drug. It's absolutely infuriating. I just want to be with you all the time. I hardly know how to think about anything besides you." Jon held her chin up so she was looking right at him.

"I've wanted this for as long as we've known each other. I'll can't stop thinking about wanting to kiss you every moment I'm around you."

Dany watched him.

"I'm single. You're single. I'll stop if you ask me to, but if you don't, I'll never stop fighting for you," Jon said, his hand still interlocked with her own.

"Wait," Dany said, propping herself up on her elbows, "What about that red-headed girl from all your photos."

Jon could just about laugh. He started smiling.

"Jon," Dany continuing, trying to make him regain his composure, "Stop smiling at me. I'm not going to be the other woman in this scenario."

Jon kept smiling. Dany hit him with the blanket. "What?"

"One date. We went on one date and I ended it three days after. That was a month ago." Dany couldn't help but smile too.

"You'll never be the other woman. You're always the only woman."

"Why didn't you say something earlier," Dany responded.

Their lips collided and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body onto his until he could feel the weight of her body on his own. Her skin was smooth and her hair matched the color of the moon. He pulled back for a second to look at her. She was so exceptionally irresistible. He didn't know how he got this lucky. She looked at him with complete adoration. He moved closer to her, holding her head up and kissing her as if he would never be able to do it again.

From the back of Grey's truck until now, Jon couldn't imagine a better turn of events.


	16. Always and Forever

October 12th, 2021

He hadn't been at her flat yet. She always blamed it on all the dresses that were "taking up her entire apartment and if she didn't tell her mother to stop sending clothes, she was going to drown in them, smothered to death by her mother's own designs."

She had caught a cold and he was there like the nice guy he is with a takeout bag full of soup and a pint of her favorite ice cream.

Dany opened the door, welcoming him in. She didn't look like she was on the cusp of death, as she had told him, but she did look pretty wiped. She was cocooned in a furry blanket and her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. Bottles of medicine were lining her kitchen island and there were boxes of tissues strategically placed around her apartment so she was never more than a few feet from a box of tissues.

He moved to kiss her but she turned away.

"I'm not getting you sick too," she responded, but he held his hand behind her face and kissed her anyway.

"That was so stupid," she said, taking out a spoon from a drawer.

"It was worth it," he responded. He kissed her forehead. "And this one." He kissed the crook of her neck. "And this one." He helped her up on the kitchen stool. She leaned down and kissed him straight on the lips.

"And definitely this one."

The last few days had been heavenly. They acted as their normal selves. They bantered and laughed, joked and teased. The only thing different was that now he could kiss her whenever he wanted to and tell her she was beautiful out of the blue. It was like before, but oh so much better.

When she posted a picture of the two of them on Instagram a couple of days ago, he got a Facetime from Sansa within seconds.

"It only took you 7 years," Sansa had said, "Now put Dany on the phone."

When he poured the soup into a bowl, she had cupped the bowl in her hands, smiling from the savory aroma. It was absolutely adorable.

There were no words to describe her flat. Whenever he would ask about it, Dany would just wave him off and tell him that her mother had arranged it.

With tall ceilings, a wide, open space and a white couch with accent pillows that was obviously meant to entertain bougie people who would never say no to a dinner party, Dany's apartment looked more like it was owned by an old, wealthy trillionaire rather than a young woman who was working a government job with hardly any pay.

A thought quickly breezed through his head: _She got everything handed to her on a silver spoon_. Jon tried to shake the thought. He felt guilty. She didn't flaunt around her wealth, well except for clothes. As she would say, clothes are priceless. It honestly wasn't her fault, but Dany just didn't understand how most people had to live.

Every time he looked around the apartment, looked at the dresses draped around her dining room table and looked at the view from the apartment, he couldn't help but think that he didn't belong in this life. She fit in just fine.

She never asked for it. The money came from her family and with her father's military endeavors and her mother's new clothing line, the money was overflowing.

He convinced himself that he could get used to it. He could try to forget the extravagance of her life, but he often found himself doubting if it ever could be possible.

. . . . .

October 16th, 2021

The more time he spent with her, the more he fell in love with her, but he also saw parts of her that made him question himself, not his love for her, but where he fit into her life. She had miraculously recovered from her illness due to unhealthy amounts of Airborne, Dayquil and Emergen-C. She was high on vitamin C.

Today, she was at the supplier, taking over for her mother, who was in New York, schmoozing with designers. She had left bright and early that morning, texting him that they should catch dinner when she was done. She was going to have to skip lunch if she was going to finish all the work for today.

He entered the clothing warehouse, holding onto a bag from her favorite lunch spot. Spools of thread gave a pop of color to the wall and samples were hung neatly on racks. Many of the dresses were identified with tags and colored stickers. This one was to go to New York while this one to Italy. Someone could get lost in all the fabric.

Jon heard her before he saw her.

"No, that's unacceptable. Listen to me, if that doesn't make it to Fashion Week by Tuesday, her publicist is going to drop this fashion house and if that happens, you should be worried about your future at this company." Her voice was echoed down the hallways.

"Sorry, Ms. Targaryen," Jon heard a male voice reply, "I'm sorry I forgot to send out the dress when it was supposed to go out."

"Just don't let it happen again," Dany replied. Jon walked towards her voice. She was holding up a dress in front of her. Her gaze: calculating.

"The stitching needs to go higher up," she responded after a moment. She pointed to the side of the dress. "Can you get it done by tomorrow?" Dany asked the woman in front of her who nodded. "I would like to see it in the morning."

"Thank you, Ms. Targaryen." The woman took the dress from Dany and scurried off to the sewing station.

Dany's back was to Jon. She conversed with a man with a clipboard who was diligently taking notes. "We should get some magazines to cover our process, get some good publicity before the show. I have some contacts at W and Vogue. Maybe they could do a two page spread."

"I'll see what I could do," the man said as he immediately started typing out an email on his phone.

Jon watched her. She was controlling, not malicious, just firm. She managed her mother's employees with ease, moving from one conversation to the next. Her opinions were law and her presence was undeniable. She was capable and esteemed. He felt like he had entered another world.

He never saw her at work before. School was something he was used to. Dany would often study too much and collect A's like it was her job. This, on the other hand, was an entirely new beast. Jon saw a power within her that he never fully expected. He had known that she was strong. For God's sake, she dealt with her family for all those years and she started an entirely new life in New York. Still, he had never seen her this authoritative and resolute.

He worried that he would never be part of this world. Jon had an image of her as the same girl that he would have to hold up on the ice skating rink. The same girl who let the snow flurry down on her head as she ran to catch all the flakes. She used to have a quiet confidence. Now, unquestionably due to her time in New York, her confidence was a more openly assured. It radiated around her, prompting others to hear her opinions. It was awe inspiring, but it also made him question himself.

She held such authority and conviction. She belonged in the world, but did he?

When she caught a glimpse of him, she smiled. "Jon! What a surprise!" Dany went up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Thought you could use some of this," he said, lifting up the bag.

"You have no idea," she responded, grabbing her badge from her desk. She put her arm out and he locked it with his own. Dany waved to the receptionist at the front desk and the two of them left the building.

They ate lunch by the water, watching as boats passed by on the Thames. Jon quickly forgot about all his worries.

. . . . .

He was more in love with her by the day, but it didn't stop uncomfortable thoughts from entering his mind. Their worlds were completely different. It may have been his own worries, but whenever he saw her in her element, dressed to the nines and laughing at dinner parties with a bunch of people who radiated wealth, he couldn't help but doubt himself.

She traveled between his world and her own. One night they would be at a benefit, dressed in a tux and gown, talking about the world as though it was open to explore. There was a cruise in Malta and gala in Beijing. There were talks of plays and restaurants, connections with public figures and dinners with politicians.

The next night she would be grabbing on his waist for dear life as he pulled her around the ice skating rink at Somerset Horse, listening to Christmas music from the speakers. It was a strange existence.

. . . . .

She was gone more and more as the fashion show approached. It was fitting this, ordering that. Dany was supposed to get things ready on her end while Rhaella would finish work with the New York office. They would meet in Milan for the first showing in which Dany would be walking.

When Dany first saw herself in a magazine, she jumped around the kitchen like a five year old high on sugar. She held up the magazine next to her face.

"That's me!"

It was definitely cool to see pictures of Dany around the city, but it also made Jon more conscious of the separation between their two worlds. It wasn't an ominous part of his existence, but in the corner of his mind it was ever present.

. . . . .

Dany started to notice that at parties he wouldn't be the same Jon she knew. He was more reserved, more of a listener. She told herself that they would just skip out of them and instead catch a rerun of The Office, but she had promised her mom that she would attend and Dany was always one to keep her word. She wasn't about to "tarnish the Targaryen name," even though her mother made it seem all the more dramatic than reality.

During their autumn half terms, Dany arranged for them to go to the Amalfi Coast. They did have to go to one dinner with a famous fashion magazine editor at his house on the bluff, but otherwise, their days were spent together. He often liked to watch her as she stood by the open balcony, her hair blowing in the wind and the moonlight pouring in from the sky.

He took more pictures than he ever thought possible. Every street was a photo opportunity. The colors were extraordinary. Most of the pictures also included her.

They spent the mornings in their hotel room, her drowning in his t-shirts. During the afternoons, they swam in the vibrant blue waters and buried their toes in the sand. By the time the trip was coming to a close, Jon didn't want to return to reality. He wanted to stay in this paradise with her forever.

Their only obligation was to attend the party, showing their faces among the rich and the powerful, assuring their status as part of the group.

"Daenerys Targaryen," a rather flamboyant man said as he handed her a champagne glass, "Darling, I'm so glad you could make it. I can't wait to see you walk in your mother's fashion show. It will be, how do you say, perfecto."

Dany smiled that famous Targaryen smile. When they wanted to, they could draw people into their presence like prey.

"Thank you so much for inviting us. It is an honor."

The man waved her off. "The pleasure is all mine. I have an inkling that soon you will be on every cover all over the fashion world."

Dany laughed, taking a polite sip of her champagne.

"I know these things," he responded before kissing both of her cheeks and telling her to enjoy the party. As soon as she left, there were more people in fancy gowns and formal wear introducing themselves to Jon and Dany (but mostly Dany).

Dany talked and smiled, enticing people with her laugh. Within seconds, they were in her control.

. . . . .

By the end of the night, Jon stood gazing out at the sea, looking at some of the pictures he had taken. He felt a hand on his back and as he turned, he saw her.

He lifted the camera up to his eyes, preparing to take a picture of her. She gently reached up and lowered the camera from in front of his eyes.

"Don't hide from me," she said, her voice soft.

"We can go if you want," she responded, wrapping her hands around his own, "I'm sorry I keep having to drag you to these things."

At this point, the party had died down and people were sitting down, having hushed conversations.

Jon shook his head. "It's not that."

Dany looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

He took a deep breath, "I can't give you all this and you deserve it. You deserve the world. This is your life, but it isn't mine. I want you to be happy."

Dany tilted his head down and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. "I don't want anything from you. Yes, this is my life and I can't reassure you that I don't take pleasure in all of this. I love politics, I love fashion, but I also love you."

Dany faced him, making sure he followed every word.

"I don't need you to give me any of this. I might've got to where I am now with help from my parents, but my accomplishments are not theirs. I've worked for my spot in these industries and I don't need you or anyone to give them to me."

Jon watched her, her tone reassuring and gentle.

"They are mine, rightfully and deservedly. All I need from you is to be you."

"You know I love you," Jon said, watching her.

"Always and forever," Dany said, wrapping his arms around her. They stood, watching the twinkling lights from the sleeping village below.


	17. Fate

November 24th, 2021 - Day before Thanksgiving

"You're staring at me," Jon said, bringing her a cup of coffee.

"I'm not staring, I'm appreciating," Dany responded, taking the mug from his hands. He sat down on her couch and she immediately positioned herself close to him.

"We should be getting ready," Jon said, but he didn't move an inch, "You're brother is coming in in just a few hours."

"I know." Dany wrapped the blanket around the two of them.

"And we still have to prepare some food for tomorrow."

"That, we do," Dany rested her head in the crook of Jon's neck and placed her arm on his chest.

"And cleaning?"

"Yes," Dany closed her eyes and he held her hands in his own, placing their interlocked hands on his chest.

It was safe to say that Rhaegar had to take a taxi to her apartment that day.

. . . . .

"Dany!" Rhaegar called, dropping his bags by the door. His hair was shorter, but still flopped over his face. Lyanna had laughed when he told her the story of going to the barber shop and asking for 'The David Beckham.'

Dany ran down the stairs. Jon didn't know how she didn't trip in her black strappy heels. She was wearing a black crop top and a skirt to match.

. . . . .

"It's only your brother," Jon had said as he lounged on her bed, waiting for her to get ready, "I doubt he'll care." Dany tossed articles of clothing onto his lap.

"I'm not dressing up for Rhaegar, silly. Why can't I just dress up for myself?" Dany looked at herself in the mirror, flattening out the top so it lay flush against her body.

"I'm not complaining either," Jon responded, which earned him a roll of the eyes.

. . . . .

"Rhaegar!" Dany hugged her brother as he wrapped his arms around her in a big, bear hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," she said, smiling up at him.

"Well, it looks like you found someone to keep you company," Rhaegar responded as he pulled Jon in for a side hug, "How ya doing, man?"

"Holding up . . . she keeps me in check," Jon responded, watching as Dany gently slapped his arm. Rhaegar took off his shoes and put them near the coat rack. Grabbing his bag, he swung it over his shoulder.

"It happens to the best of us. Nice place you got here, Dany," Rhaegar said, turning to his sister. He walked around the living room, taking a second to glance out the window. From the window he could see the hustle and bustle of the city. The sun was starting to go down, but the commotion had just begun.

"You're the one who helped pick it out," Dany responded, leading Rhaegar into the guest room.

"And I must say that I did a very good job. When you move back to New York, we should just keep this place. Maybe if we're lucky Mom will move here and leave us alone in New York." Rhaegar placed his bag by the bed and started taking out zippered garment bags from his luggage.

"It's been that bad?" Dany leaned against the doorway.

"When Mom has a key, you better believe she will use it." That's all she needed to hear. Rhaegar plopped down on the bed, already spreading out.

"I trust you won't be cooking for tomorrow."

Dany opened her mouth wide, "You think I'm that incapable?" Dany started smiling, "Yeah, Jon's doing the turkey. I have the mashed potatoes. I can't screw that up, right?"

"Only time will tell," Rhaegar responded. Dany gave him her hand and she helped pull him up.

When they arrived back in the kitchen, Jon was already prepping vegetables. He chopped up celery and onions and a bowl of cubes of bread was placed on the island. Dany opened her mouth and Jon popped in a piece of celery.

Soon, the stuffing was in the oven and Dany was trying her hand at mashing the potatoes with an electric mixer. Rhaegar had assumed his position on one of the kitchen stools, kneading dough for fresh dinner rolls. Dany threw in a pinch of salt before grabbing a bit with a spoon.

"Taste alright?" Dany offered the spoon to Jon, who ate the dollop of mashed potatoes in one go.

"You should open a restaurant," Jon responded, beaming down at her before kissing her.

"He's not a impartial judge." Rhaegar lifted himself off his seat, swiping some potatoes on his pointer finger. As he tasted it, he concluded, "Not too shabby," earning a 'told ya' from Dany.

By the time they finished all the preparation for the dinner, the sun was long gone. Rhaegar was watching television, his feet propped up on her couch. Dany was leaning over the kitchen island with Jon behind her, spoon feeding her some of the leftover apple pie filling.

She grabbed one more bite before backing away. "Mom is going to kill me if I don't fit into her dress."

From the couch, Rhaegar called, "There are some things worth Mom's nagging and apple pie definitely falls on that list." Rhaegar walked over to her, grabbing a spoonful as well.

As the hours quickly faded away, Rhaegar retreated to the guest room and Jon and Dany lounged on her bed.

"I don't see why we had to make so much food, there's only going to be you, me, your brother and Missandei. We have enough food to feed a small village."

"I think we'll finish it all," Dany responded, the last thing she said before drifting off to sleep.

. . . . .

Jon woke up late the next day, the other side of the bed noticeably cold. As he walked out of her bedroom, he wiped his eyes. He needed coffee. As if by the heavens above, he was instantly handed a piping hot cup.

"Thanks, Dan . . ." Jon looked up, "Sansa?" His little sister stood right in front of him, a big smile on her face. Behind her, he saw Dany pouring milk into her own mug. "Surprise," she said as she walked towards him.

"Sansa was just going to stay up at school for Thanksgiving," Dany said as she stood by Sansa's side.

"Dad thought it was too expensive to fly me all the way back for just four days," Sansa explained, giving Jon his cup of coffee, "And when Dany found out, she told me that she would fly me back home OR she thought you would love to see me." Dany just smiled.

"You flew her out here from the States?" Dany and Sansa nodded.

Jon gave Sansa a big hug, almost spilling his coffee in the process. As he did so, he made eye contact with Dany. "Thank you," he mouthed to her.

. . . . .

Maybe it wasn't the best idea for Sansa to be here. Jon was ready to hop on a plane back to the States by this point. Handling Dany was one thing, handling Dany and Sansa together was a whole separate beast. It started when Dany put Sansa's stuff in her room. Jon was kicked to the couch.

When the two didn't return for an hour, he went to investigate, only to find Sansa wide eyed in Dany's closet, gingerly sifting through all her clothes. Dress and rompers, bags and necklaces were strewn all over the bedroom. It looked like it had been ransacked.

Sansa had a heel on her right foot and a wedge on the left. A hanger holding one of Dany's new dresses was draped over her head and a multitude of bags were hanging from her shoulder.

"I guess I'll leave you to it," Jon said, closing the door and making his way back to the kitchen.

. . . . .

Missandei had arrived ten minutes early, carrying her famous cranberry sauce. The girls sat around the living room catching up while the boys set the table. They were outnumbered.

Dinner went swimmingly. They ate and drank the night away. Countless stories were told and the apartment was filled with laughter.

Missandei broke the news that she would be finishing her junior and senior year in London since she found an immediate position working for the UN. Dany had to keep from crying.

"I'm so proud of you," she said to Missandei, "I'd be mad you were leaving me, but I'm too happy for you."

Rhaegar raised a toast to Missandei.

Sansa and Jon called their family back in Winterfell and Sansa made a desperate attempt to beg them to let her stay for Rhaella's fashion show. It was a valiant attempt, but it didn't end with her all too happy.

Dany and Rhaegar were called by Rhaella who made them assure her that everything was ready for the fashion show in two weeks and she would be flying in four days. It had to be perfect. Rhaella would expect nothing less.

"And Dad and Viserys?" Dany asked. Rhaegar could easily tell her uneasy tone.

". . . will be here." Dany sighed in relief. She wasn't ready to be pulled back in the Targaryen drama.

As Missandei left for the night, armed with tupperwares full of food, she whispered to Dany, "It's fate."

Dany turned away from the doorway. Rhaegar was strumming a few chords on his guitar and Sansa was blowing out some of the candles. Jon was finishing up with the dishes. He looked at Dany and smiled before returning to the task at hand.

Dany hugged Missandei as she left the apartment. Leaning against the front door, Dany looked at Jon. Maybe it was fate, but fate or not, it didn't matter. They were together.

Dany walked over to Jon, who wrapped a soapy arm around her. Dany squealed, running away from him. Sansa looked over at the two. From the start, she knew it was inevitable.


	18. Planning for the Future

"Mom! Let's go!" Dany yelled towards the car. Rhaella was taking her time, fixing her hair in the mirror. Rhaegar was by Dany's side, holding three bottles of champagne. Dany, holding a bouquet of flowers, was wearing a maroon, A-line dress with matching heels. She shifted her weight, balancing herself on the stairs. Once Rhaella got out of the car, Dany immediately locked the car and beckoned her mom to come quickly.

Inside, the floor was jet black and the walls were a blinding white. Rows of pictures lined the space, all with tiny cards of details underneath. Dany, Rhaella and Rhaegar walked around the gallery until they saw Jon, dressed in a suit and tie, talking to an interested guest. When he saw Dany, he politely excused himself.

Dany handed him the flowers and Rhaegar went to work positioning the champagne and pouring four flutes. Dany looked around Jon's section. Rhaella was already eyeing a few photos, staring intensely at one of Dany. It was the picture Jon took of her when they first met up at Proms at the Park. Her porcelain skin was colored by the various lights from the stage. Fireworks were high in the sky and Dany was looking up at them in wonder.

"They're outstanding," Dany said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. In a hushed tone, she continued, "Much better than all the other ones here." Jon laughed.

For his junior thesis, Jon was tasked with displaying his photography along with the works of his classmates. He was definitely proud of his work, but he wouldn't go as far as to say that he was any better than the other photography students.

"You're just saying that," Jon responded, putting an arm around her shoulder, "And you look absolutely beautiful today."

From the side, Rhaella responded, "Well, that's a given." Dany rolled her eyes but Rhaella continued, "But she's right you know. You've got talent. I would love for you to photograph Dany during my fashion show."

Dany beamed up at him.

"It would be a wonderful experience . . . many famous photographers. They're all tasked with shooting the entire show, but I want one photographer specifically assigned to Daenerys. We need some new photographs for publicity and advertisements."

Jon listened intently before walking over to Rhaella. "It would be an honor, Mrs. Targaryen."

They show went exceptionally well. Tens of classmates walked up to Jon and complimented him on his work and never failed to tell Dany that his best work was of her. She would always blush.

"The way he takes pictures of you," George, a photography student, explained, "can make anyone fall in love with you."

Jon eyed him, watching as he kissed Dany's hand. Whenever he would see George look over, he would wrap an arm around Dany, holding her close.

. . . . .

On Dany's last day working at Parliament, she gave everyone thank you cards and holiday candles. She hugged some of her friends and promised to stay in touch. She would miss them all, but it was going to be nice to have somewhat of a break before the semester would come to an end in less than two weeks.

Rhaella had turned the apartment into her own, personal office space. Rows of paperwork and mockups lined the dining room table and garment bags hung on every place possible.

"My dear," Rhaella had said to Dany, watching her twirl around, "You are going to be the star of the show. You should seriously think about going into fashion."

Dany didn't need her mother's prompting to think about that. She loved it. She loved the dresses and the shoes, the necklaces and the hair. She felt like a princess in the custom made dresses. Since she had been attending various galas and fashion events leading up to the show, countless people in the fashion industry told her that she was meant for this. She was ripe with talent.

She honestly loved it, but she also wanted to make a difference. In both law and politics, she could do so. Her work would help the disenfranchised and underrepresented. She could, no, she would be able to make a difference. What would her legacy be in fashion? A model? A designer? A magazine editor? She admired the positions, but who could compare their impact with the impact of a lawmaker and advocate for the people? Even her mother let it slip that the fabrics were not coming from the noblest of places.

"They're paid," Rhaella had told Dany.

"Paid well?" Dany responded.

Rhaella had continued jotting notes down in her agenda, not making eye contact with Dany.

Dany decided to meet up with Missandei, the person who always seemed to have a clue of what was right.

"I can't decide," Dany said after explaining her dilemma. She put her head on her arm, resting on the table.

"Do both," Missandei answered, sipping her tea, "If someone could do it, you could."

Dany looked up. "How?"

Missandei continued, "My job at the UN is focused on ending unfair working conditions. The fashion industry is not helping in the matter. Spin it on its head. Partner with us, make fashion that makes a difference."

Dany lifted her head from the table, listening intently. "Through clothes, we can advocate for humanitarian rights," Dany said, thinking through her plan, "What if we partnered with organizations that give their workers fair working conditions and reasonable pay. Each piece can have a story."

Missandei added, "That way, you could be doing advocacy and fashion at the same time."

"And my mom would love the extra publicity," Dany said. She hugged Missandei, "I can't thank you enough. You are honestly a godsend."

. . . . .

"This is their story, what is yours?" Rhaella said, pointing to the mock up for a new advertisement. The graphic designer quickly typed out the phrase.

"I love it. Dany, as always, outstanding, Darling. Fashion for a cause," Rhaella glided around the base, holding up pieces and scribbling down notes.

"Armando," she called, "Everything will be ready for tomorrow?" The man nodded.

"Perfect."

. . . . .

Dany lugged her suitcases up the hotel stairs. Rhaella had booked three suites in the Magna Pars Suites, each with calming colors, brushed wood oak plank floors, leather sofas, bookcases stacked with personalized reads and a bar.

Dany spun around and plotted on her and Jon's bed. She felt like she was sinking into a cloud. She wanted to stay there forever. Jon unpacked his camera gear, laying each piece out gingerly by the foyer.

"What if I fall?" Dany asked Jon, slipping on one of his t-shirts.

"Then you'll just get back up and do it again." Jon answered as she snuggled into him on the bed.

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious too. You're going to blow them all away." Jon kissed her before reaching over to turn off the light.

Dany hardly slept that night, anxiously awaiting the moment she had been waiting for.

In her mother's adjacent suite, she heard the door open and close. Hoping her mother was alright and deciding that she should probably calm her down if she was nervous about tomorrow, Dany got out of bed and walked over to her mother's suite.

As she opened the door, it revealed not just Rhaella, but two other familiar faces, each with the same blonde hair.

"No," Dany said, looking at Rhaella, "You promised."


	19. By a Thread

Jon rose when he noticed that Dany was no longer by his side. By the time he got out of bed, he heard the front door click shut. Dany usually wasn't the type to wake up in the middle of the night. She was a big proponent of 8 hours of sleep unless she would tell him that he would surely "wake the dragon." Rhaegar was the same. Jon had come to the conclusion that the Targaryens remain so fair because they never go outside; they just sleep the days away.

Jon wanted to ensure Dany was okay. He opened the front door and to his dismay, he saw Rhaella, Viserys and Aerys in Rhaella's suite. Dany's back was to him and just as he was about to put a hand on her shoulder, she turned around on her heel. Her eyes met his own and Jon could see she was on the verge of tears. She took in a slow breath and when she exhaled, her expression hardened.

"Daenerys. Don't be so dramatic," Rhaella called, taking a step towards her daughter. Dany's bottom lip protruded and her nerves tightened.

Viserys had entered the room, his expression as cold as Dany's.

"I'm not going to bite," Viserys joked, reaching out towards her. Dany moved away. "You've done much more."

Rhaella brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, adjusting it so it stayed behind her ear. "It's been years, Dany. Your brother is not the same person he once was." Rhaella placed her hands on Viserys' shoulders, keeping her eyes locked on Dany's. "Isn't it time to forgive?"

From the corner of her eye, Dany saw Rhaella look up at Jon. Nothing had changed. It was still all just a performance. Disgusting.

Rhaella spoke to Jon, "I'm sorry you had to see this, dear. Dany sometimes gets a little riled up. Maybe it's the nerves. You know, I have this wonderful green tea from my friend in . . ."

Jon noticed how Dany's muscles tightened. He held her hand with his own, rubbing his thumb in rhythmic circles on the top of her hand. _Breathe_. _Breathe. Breathe._

Rhaegar was the one who responded, "Dany and I moved our entire lives just to get away from the two of you." He turned towards Rhaella, "How could you bring us all together and pretend that we're one, big happy family?"

All the while, Rhaella's gaze was locked on Jon. "Rhaegar, this is a family affair," she whispered, warning her son to stop, "We can discuss this in private."

Dany was the one who responded, looking at Viserys and Aerys. "Jon has been more of a family member to me that they've ever been."

Rhaegar scoffed, "We're leaving. Dany will finish up her semester here and then we'll go back to New York. Good luck with your show." Rhaegar placed an arm on Dany's back as the two of them turned towards the door.

"Now that's enough," Aerys yelled. Aerys, who had been sitting quietly near the back of the room, pawing through a newspaper, stood up. Even though Rhaegar towered over Aerys, Dany watched as her brother's demeanour shifted. To Rhaegar, this was still the father who would yell down the stairs as he Dany hid under the stairs. He was the man that they couldn't bring to school events out of fear that he would erupt. Aerys was the father who was only a father by blood.

In his presence, Rhaegar was still the scared little boy.

"Don't talk to your mother that way," Aerys bellowed, walking towards Rhaegar, "Who do you think paid for all the stuff you have, your educations, your lives?"

Rhaegar was silent. Jon was the one who spoke up. "Money doesn't equate to love."

Aerys' eyes narrowed as he came closer. "Who do you think you are? What kind of low-life . . ." Jon didn't back down. His tone was firm and his stance was unyielding.

"I've known Dany for years. I know how all she ever wanted was a loving family, a safe family, a family who loved her. She found that in Rhaegar, but the rest of you," Jon looked around at Aerys, Viserys and Rhaella, "are too clouded by your own anger, selfishness, hate and desperation to care. She's tried for so many years, but it means nothing to you and now, I pretty sure, you mean nothing to her."

Dany squeezed Jon's hand and Rhaegar smirked.

Dany turned to Rhaella, "Mom, you know dad's temper as good as anyone. In all those years, it has never changed."

Rhaella busied herself with arranging the magazines on the kitchen island.

Dany continued, "I used to pray every year that it would change. None of the birthday candles worked. None of the shooting stars or dandelions. I didn't bring friends home because I knew that something would happen. I stayed in my room because I knew that it would be safest. I hid in Rhaegar's room at night because I knew that my parents, the ones who were supposed to protect me, were the ones who were going to be the cause of my demise."

With every word, Dany commanded attention. "But Rhaegar's room wasn't enough. Then it was Viserys and the evil looks at the dinner table, the pinches when nobody would see."

"Mom," Dany pleaded, "Can't you see that it will never change. Why won't you let me save you?"

Dany could see Rhaella's smile falter, her breath hitch.

"They've hurt you just as much as they've hurt us. Why can't you see?"

"I do," Rhaella mouthed to Dany. Viserys and Aerys were unable to see.

It was something about the way Rhaella's lip slightly quivered or the way she shifted her weight from side to side. Rhaella went to say more, but as she did, Aerys put a hand on her back. She looked up at him and all Dany could see was fear. Complete and utter fear.

"Tomorrow we will all be there," Rhaella said, her voice shaking. As the seconds went by, she regained composure. "It will show a united Targaryen family, the start of our brand."

"I thought you of all people would understand," Dany said, her face expressionless and with that, she grabbed Jon's hand and together they walked back towards their suite.

Dany, Jon and Rhaegar all crowded in Dany and Jon's suite. They stood there in a comfortable silence. Jon rubbed her back and Rhaegar spun a quarter around in circles.

The minutes ticked by until it was ten minutes later. Dany was getting ice out of the freezer and Jon was filling the glasses with water.

"It was the right thing to do," Rhaegar said. Dany wasn't sure if he was saying it to her or if he was trying to convince himself.

If it was a tiny bit louder, they would not have heard the soft knock on the door. Dany went to open it, only to reveal Rhaella, her eyes watery and her expression soft.

"Dany, Rhaegar," she began, looking at both of them, her beautiful, powerful children. "You're stronger than I'll ever be."

Dany shook her head but Rhaella interrupted her, "No, it's true. You both are right and I've know that all along. I just need this."

Rhaella didn't look like her normal self. Her makeup was running down her face and her hair was out of place. She looked normal, vulnerable.

They took a seat on the couch. Jon handed Rhaella a box of tissues.

"I don't think you'll understand. You'll think it's selfish or materialistic . . ."

Rhaegar took a seat next to his mother and Dany was on the other side of Rhaella. Rhaella closed her eyes and after a minute, she explained, "I need the status and the power and the money. I need the admiration."

She looked at Rhaegar and Dany, trying to gauge their expressions.

"It's the only thing I have left."

Dany pulled her mother into a hug and they sat there, on the couch in the middle of the room. Rhaegar placed his hand on his mother's back, comforting her and Jon never let go of Dany's hand.


	20. My World

Jon twirled the press pass over in his hands. His camera swung by his side and a cluster of other men and women wielding cameras were by his side. Jon felt the cool metal of the camera against his side.

He had been stuck here since the morning. Press was to stay in this enclosed area because heavens forbid they walked around for even five minutes, the world might just collapse. Jon spent the time playing with the settings of his camera and making small talk with the rest of the press crew. All he wanted was to go backstage and see Dany. He hadn't even seen her dress yet. She had told him it was a surprise. Rhaella had been bustling around the venue all morning, trailed by a select few holding clipboards and wearing walkies.

The lights had dimmed and spotlights shown on the stage. Black and red accent lights illuminated the bottom of the stage, which was a blinding white. Music pulsed in the background and celebrities sat, cross-legged on the chairs, smiling for the cameras. It was finally time.

Jon was sure he could solve world hunger with all the money in these four walls. The opulence radiated off these individuals. Bags and shoes and gowns. Trust fund babies, designers and celebrities. The horderves alone cost a small fortune.

The first model came out, wearing a soft pink gown that was peppered with assorted floral designs. The back of the dress was open, exposing the model's porcelain skin. The cameras clicked like crazy and the celebrities watched approvingly, leaning back to tell their stylist to reserve the dress for them.

After the model exited the stage, a man entered, wearing a fitted maroon suit with black piping, perfectly copying the famous, Targaryen colors. Jon watched as the models came and left. Designers and celebrities alike took photographs of their favorite designs. It was a flood of silk, lace and delicate beading. Jon could see Viserys and Aerys sitting like kings on a platformed table by the left side of the stage. They sat, unmoving and stoic, gauging the audience's reactions.

Jon switched out his lens, sliding the lens cap in his suit pocket. He was almost blinded by all the flashes going off next to him.

By the time Rhaegar entered the stage, wearing a white suit and a black trench coat draped over his shoulders, Jon knew Dany was next. A blood red pocket square accented his ensemble and Rhaegar's white hair perfectly complimented his outfit. Jon watched as one of the actresses he recognized from somewhere took a sharp inhale as Rhaegar passed by. Other girls did the same. Jon just chuckled to himself.

It was something about the Targaryens that made them absolutely intoxicating. Their magnetic pull never ceased to amaze him. With that said, the lights dimmed and only the red and black spotlights shown on the stage. Behind Rhaegar, on a screen, flashed "Daenerys Targaryen." The music crescendoed and Dany entered the stage.

His breath hitched and he was pulled to her like a magnet. His reaction felt almost animalistic. He wanted her, wanted to know that she was his forever and always.

As Rhaegar passed his sister, he spun her around, causing her to blush and display her blinding smile.

Dany was wearing a white dress that was princess cut. The back was completely open and below the open back were criss-crossing ribbons, tying her into the corset-esque dress. She looked like a dream.

Jon had already accepted that she was a drug to him, hypnotizing him with just a glance. He was filled by a sense of pride that she was completely and utterly his.

Her lips were a striking red and they were oh so kissable. Her hair fell around her shoulders and a braid wrapped around her head like a crown. As she walked down the runway, she commanded attention. Her stunning eyes looked straight ahead and he swore she looked inhuman. When she passed him, they locked eyes and Jon could've melted if he didn't constantly remind himself to keep it together. She looked sultry and alluring with her red lips and piercing stare. He honestly wanted to get her alone right then and there.

Jon almost forgot to bring the camera to his eyes. He snapped away, taking pictures of her as she glided down the stage. As she twirled to return back the way she had came, the fabric moved in perfect unison, flowing behind her like waves. He was the luckiest man in the world.

As Dany made it back to the beginning of the runway, Rhaella exited and the crowd exploded. Rhaella took Dany's hand and Rhaegar entered to hold onto her other. The three of them walked down the runway with all the models to follow. Next to each model were designers of each outfit, many from third-world countries, who held photographs of their home countries. Each in traditional garb, they smiled, enjoying every second of the standing ovation. Booths had already been set up outside the room where each designer could share the story of his/her country to interested guests. Fashion for a cause.

Rhaella took a bow along with Dany and Rhaegar. Dany looked down at Jon, practically glowing. She gave him a smile which he graciously returned. His heart was still pumping out of his chest.

As the three Targaryens turned to return back to the entrance, Jon could see Rhaella stop, pause and close her eyes. She took a deep breath, taking it all in. A smile played on her lips as she led her children forward.

Jon grabbed his gear and scooted his way away from the press area. By the time he pushed through the crowds and made it to the backstage area, he saw Rhaella talking to Dany and Rhaegar. Jon approached while Dany was deep in conversation. He could smell the vanilla on her skin and he noticed her exposed back. He looped two fingers inside the back of her dress and he could feel her shiver at his touch.

"Dany, you look like an absolute angel," he whispered in her ear. His voice was low and his eyes told her exactly what he wanted. He felt her lean into him as she tilted her head up to kiss him. He put his hand on the small of her exposed back and spun her around so she was facing him.

"You clean up well, yourself," she responded, looking down at his suit. Her eyes studied his and he felt as though his adrenaline rose just by her gaze. He felt her porcelain skin underneath his fingertips and her perfume captured him in its aroma. Dany gazed up at him, seeing his eyes turn dark with lust.

Dany tilted her head to the side, "What is this new Jon?"

Jon kissed her again, holding the back of her head with his hand. She laughed into the kiss. "I can get used to this," she said as she fell deeper into it. She placed a hand on his chest. The same desire radiated from Dany as it did from Jon.

Between kisses, Jon managed to say, "You are so beautiful."

Rhaegar cleared his throat as he and Rhaella turned to exit the backstage area. Jon and Dany broke apart but did not move away from one another. He had his hand wrapped around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Shall we?" Rhaegar asked, motioning towards the door. Dany grabbed Jon's hand and together they went to mingle with the famous and fashionable. As they exited, Jon saw Viserys and Aerys in the same spot as before. Rhaella had been pulled away to accept praise from other stylists.

"No catastrophes yet," Rhaegar said, tilting his head towards Viserys and Aerys, "It's like a ticking bomb."

Daenerys glanced in their direction. "You know what? I think it will be fine. We can stay away and when this is all over, we don't have to see them. We're coming back to the US and I'm sure Mom will stay here to finish up her business."

Rhaegar interrupted her, "Dany, it's never going to be okay."

Dany nodded and looked up at her older brother. "I know, but whatever happens, we will face it together."

"Always."

. . . . .

Rhaegar was trying to escape from the crazy-eyed actress.

Other guests in dresses of their own made their way up to Daenerys, gushing over how beautiful she looked. Dany looked at Jon as they surrounded her. He nodded in encouragement. This was her moment.

"I love you," she said as she pulled him down by his tie to kiss him.

"I love you, too," he replied. When they broke away, Jon spun her around and she was crowded by other women in gowns and jewels.

"Good luck," he whispered to her.

Daenerys chatted and laughed. She said all the right things and won people over with her effervescent personality. There were pictures taken and numbers exchanged. There were promises to meet up when she returned to New York and there were interviews conducted on the fly by determined reporters. Jon talked with Rhaegar and handed his SD cards over to one of Rhaella's people. By the time the lights were dimming and the party was moving to a second event space, Dany was riding an adrenaline high.

Jon draped his coat around her as they walked towards the door. Rhaella and the rest of the Targaryen clan had already made their way to the next location, as had most of the crowd. "Where is it again?" Jon asked, trying to look through his last text messages from Rhaella and Rhaegar, letting him know where the after party was going to be held.

Dany moved his phone down. "I think I have a better idea," she said with a twinkle in her eye. She looped her fingers in the belt loops of his pants, pulling him flush against her. She took his hand and led him out of the building and across the street towards their hotel. She quickly texted Rhaegar, -We're beat. Tell Mom that we're skipping the after party. Breakfast tomorrow morning?-

Rhaegar responded, -Don't leave me here with them. I won't survive without you.-

Daenerys typed a final text: -I believe in you.-

-Traitor-

A minute later, Dany's phone buzzed again.

-Don't have too much fun-

As they entered the elevator, Jon looked over her shoulder as the message came in.

"No promises," he said as he locked her against the back wall of the elevator. She laughed as he pulled her face to his, kissing her hard. By the time they made it up to their floor, Dany had kicked off her heels. She forgot all about what her mother would say if she saw the way she abandoned the shoes.

Dany left the elevator, feeling the cold tile on her feet. She leaped around, trying to make it to their door as quickly as she could. Jon just laughed, watching her. She still had her dress on with her makeup done and her hair perfect, without a single strand out of place.

Jon backed Dany up against their door. He continued to kiss her as he got the key out of his pocket and opened the door.

Dany tossed the shoes on her suitcase and stood on the bed, away from the cool marble floors that made her toes curl up with their frigid temperatures.

"You are absolutely adorable," Jon said.

Dany shook her head. "Not adorable." She pulled him closer to her by his tie as she continued to stand on the bed.

"Cute?" He continued. She loosened his tie and tossed it over his shoulder and then continued working on his suit buttons. Dany just shook her head. She looked down at him, her hair framing her face.

"Sweet?" Dany kissed his neck and he could smell the vanilla of her perfume. He closed his eyes, a smile playing on the corners of his lips. She continued, and he honestly thought he was in heaven. With one very hard kiss on his vulnerable skin, his breath hitched.

He had enough. "So fucking sexy," he said. "Right answer," she responded.

He wrapped his arms around her legs, picking her up from on top of the bed. As he gently moved her down so she was staring straight into his eyes, she could've swore he was copying the move between Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone in _Crazy, Stupid Love._ She wasn't complaining. He grabbed protection from his suitcase and fit it on.

While still facing her, he loosened the corset of her dress, letting the ribbons hang. She felt her body shiver at his touch as she pulled his suit jacket and shirt off. As she saw his bare chest, he ran her fingers over his exposed skin, letting them trail down gingerly. It was then that he knew that she had complete control over him.

Dany let the dress fall at her feet. As Jon went to move her strap off her shoulder, Dany dropped to the floor and picked the dress up before laying it gingerly on the sofa. She made sure there were no wrinkles. Jon laughed. "Adorable."

"Shut up," Dany responded as she ran back to Jon, pressing her lips hard against his own. She ran her hands in his hair as he picked her up and sat her down on top of the bed. He got down on his knees. He kissed the inside of her leg, peppering kisses higher and higher until his reached the top of her thigh. Dany's back arched as she lay down on the bed.

She opened her mouth wide, wordless. "Jon," she whispered. He continued to kiss her, moving up her body. He kissed her stomach, holding her with one hand under her back. He kissed her chest and her neck and finally, her lips. He placed his hands next to her on both sides, making sure he didn't put his full weight on top of her. He was afraid he would crush her fragile form.

With one last, "Jon," from Dany, Jon did what she asked. Dany took a sharp breath but melted into him. She kissed him as he held her head in his hand. He moved faster and faster until they locked down a rhythm. They broke apart for a second and just gazed at one another.

"I love you."

"You are my entire world." Jon and Dany continued as the night blanketed the city.

. . . . .

"It's disgusting," Rhaegar said, making a face at Dany as she and Jon approached Rhaegar at breakfast, "You have sex written all over you."

"Eh, I'm okay with it," Dany continued as she kissed Jon.

"I'm gonna throw up my breakfast," Rhaegar said as Dany and Jon laughed.

"Not my problem," Dany responded with a mischievous grin.

Rhaegar crossed his arms, "Well if you're going to be like that, I guess you don't want to see who's gracing the websites of Vogue, W and Vanity Fair . . . among others."

Dany gasped, "No way."

Rhaegar handed his iPad over to Dany. Jon's pictures lined the websites of all prominent fashion magazines. Dany stood center stage, captions reading anything from , "Meet Daenerys Targaryen, Fashion's New It-Girl," "Serena and Blair better watch out, It's Time for the Targaryen Reign," to "Daenerys Targaryen Stuns the World, 10 Facts about Our New Girl Crush."

Rhaella walked up with a cappuccino in her hands, followed by her team of people. "Daenerys. I thought you were going to be here an hour ago. You better hurry. You can grab breakfast on the way. There are interviews, photoshoots and press waiting for you. Here, drink this."

Dany took a sip of the cappuccino and looked at Jon.

"What are you waiting for? Jon, you're coming too. Can't have a model without a photographer."


	21. Full Circle

Thank you for sticking with me! Sorry this chapter is so late. I wish I had a great excuse as to why it's a year late, but I do not. School, work, travel. It's all been my focus this year, but with the upcoming Game of Thrones season, I couldn't leave this story unfinished. I hope this chapter is a nice wrap up

. . .

2 years ago, he told his mom that he didn't feel like it was the right time. Dany's schedule was booked; her scribbles lining every page in her agenda were hardly decipherable, bunched together in the margins when there was not enough space on the page, which there never was. Some days she had to wake up at 4AM for a shoot or an interview or a last minute trip to some far away country. "My whole heart," she would say before she would go, letting the palm of her hand linger on his chest. She had so many frequent flyer points that Sansa was given pretty much free range to go wherever she wanted, and most of the time she just chose to either go back to Winterfell or to shadow Dany on her many adventures. Her trips were never long - a long weekend at max. Jon would sometimes join, but he had his hands full with his own clients. He was first and foremost Dany's photographer, but his work had since graced the covers of Vogue and GQ. Dany had had every cover framed: "If you do any more shoots, we aren't going to have anymore wall space."

2 years ago, it wasn't the right time.

The company was just starting up. He was looking at office spaces in New York with Dany, since her mother had decided to take a backseat with the New York office. Rhaella was mainly working in Los Angeles now. Dany had breathed a sigh of relief when Rhaella had told her.

"The Targaryens take over both coasts," Rhaella had said, "Do me proud."

"I always do," Dany had replied.

It wasn't a slow burn, as many new companies always are. With Dany's Instagram presence, Jon's photography skills and a company with a mission, everything seemed to move fast. Everyone wanted to get their hands on these clothes with a cause. Every piece had a QR code, linked to a website where clients could track every step their clothes had taken. There was information about the person who sewed the clothes, photographs from the villages, interviews about their struggles of the people living there. Above living wage was the promise of the company, something that they stood by every step of the way.

2 years ago, he was new to New York. "That's an avenue," Dany said, tracing her finger vertically down the map, as they stood waiting for the subway. She gestured to the map of Manhattan on the wall. "And a street," Dany said, now moving her finger horizontally. "I got it," Jon had said with confidence. He loved Winterfell, and he probably went back there every month or so, but New York was exciting and intoxicating. He could see why Dany liked it. "Avenues vertical and streets horizontal," Dany reiterated just before all sound was drowned out by the rushing subway car arriving to the platform. A crowd of people stepped forward, almost dangerously so. Just one more step and they would end up on the train tracks. Anything for a good seat on the subway. "Easy," Jon responded as he gave her a grin.

Dany had really thought he got it. She had tried to ease him into the whole New York thing, but just a day later, when she had asked him to pick up some coffee and bagels while she finished putting away the groceries, he had called her. "Jon? You good?" Dany answered the phone. She put it between her shoulder and her ear, balancing it while she opened the refrigerator.

"Mm hmm. Just wanted to talk."

Dany juggled the boxes of cereal before responding: "Jon, you saw me just an hour ago. What's taking you so long? Is the line long?" Dany heard a car honk on the other side, definitely not the sounds of her favorite bagel store.

"Uh. Just talking a walk. Thought I would get used to the city." His tone of voice was high and rather amusing to Dany. She could tell that there was something he wasn't letting on to.

"A walk, you say?" Dany leaned against the counter, crossing one socked foot over the other.

"Yeah. Just a walk."

Dany continued, "The bagel store is a 10 minute walk from our place, are you sureeee you're all good." Dany drew out the word, hoping that he would admit that he needed help.

"A-okay. But, now that you say it, I found myself at a such a great location. There are trees and nice sidewalks. Great sidewalks. New cement and everything. There's this guy who sells hot dogs. Stand-up dude, but his daughter, man, is she going through some things."

Dany cleared her throat, hoping to halt his tangent. "And where are you?"

"Right where you told me to be. Just getting the bagels like you asked. By Momofuku Ko. You wouldn't happen to know it? Just a nice walk from the bagel store, right?"

"Get out of the road, man," Dany heard a guy in the background yell. She held back a laugh.

"Hey Jon?"

"Yes?"

"Avenues vertical. Streets horizontal. You're on 1st Street, not 1st Avenue. You're about 20 minutes away from the store."

Dany heard a slight gasp on the other side of the phone, but he recovered quickly. "Yeah, I knew that. Of course I knew that. Great. Yup. Just called to say hi. I'll see you in 30 minutes."

"Better make that 3 hours," Dany mumbled, laughing.

He had gotten better since then. She could now send him within a 5 minute radius without him getting lost. Progress.

2 years ago, he had just started earning significant amounts of money from his photography. The zeroes at the end of his checks never failed to blow his mind. He loved going to shoots and playing with different cameras. New York was like a playground; everywhere he looked was something wonderfully exciting and unexpected.

Still, she was his favorite one to photograph. He loved catching her in the morning when she would be wearing an oversized t-shirt with her hair in a messy bun, lopsided, on the top of her head. When she would notice him, she would always protest, pretending to steal the camera away from him, but she knew he would never stop. The soft smile that played on her lips was worth every protest.

2 years ago, they were too stressed.

"This building. . ." Dany tacked up a crisp photograph, displaying a wide open space with bay windows lining the entire front two walls, to the bulletin board. "Or this one?" She grabbed the second photograph, this one showing a modern office that was already furnished. Even the turquoise bowl of fruit on the front table looked liked it was strategically picked out to accentuate the blue of the photograph frames hanging on the walls. "Which one is more in line with the budget," Jon inquired. Dany pointed to the second picture. "Which one has the best views?" Dany pointed again to the second picture. "Which one is closest to a Shake Shack?" Dany pointed to the first picture this time. "That's the one!" Jon said, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair with unmatched confidence. He just got a laugh and a eye roll before she returned to analyzing the board, her eyebrows furrowed and a pencil twirling in her hands. Jon tilted his head in confusion. He was serious.

2 years ago, it wasn't the right time.

But, then again, that was 2 years ago.

Now, Dany had settled into her position. She wasn't stressed over branding - now they had people for that. She didn't have to pick the perfect office - she had settled on another place altogether, one that fit the company and was close to a Shake Shack, which she was thankful for when Jon would bring her fries to tie her over between meetings. She didn't have to worry about Jon getting lost. He now even had his own Metrocard, that's how much she trusted his navigational skills. She still traveled, but the company had its footing now. She didn't have to mother it as she had to do before.

Now, Jon had reached a point in his career where he didn't feel bad saying no to projects. He learned how to not get hit by cars when he tried to cross the street. He found a favorite coffee shop and pizza place. He was an established photographer with a resume that would impress anyone.

It was no longer two years ago. It was time. He asked her on the roof of their building, on one of the clear nights when the stars were not fully clouded by pollution. He had his arm around her lazily, a bottle of wine by their side. It was just like when they were children, in complete bliss as they rode in the back of Grey's truck. Her hair was longer now, her face as perfect as ever. Her silvery locks fell over her face in messy curls and she was in sweats and a t-shirt. He saw her so often in couture that he cherished the moments when she could just be comfortable. He could tell that by the way she smiled into his chest that she was utterly content.

"No more traveling anymore without you," Dany said, looking up at him, their fingers intertwined, "I mean it."

"But you're getting so good at languages." He could feel her every breath as her body lifted ever so slightly. She was leaning most of her weight on him.

"You were always the better one, even all those years ago. Remember Italian class? I was horrendous."

"Non potevo immaginare la mia vita senza di te," Jon said, the same words that he had said to her when they were still in high school, studying Italian together in his childhood home. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She hadn't understand those words back then, but he could tell by the way she shifted her chin higher to look at him and how she tilted her head ever so slightly, her eyes sparkling, that she understood now.

"I can't imagine my life without you," she translated.

"And I hope you choose to never have to," he replied, slipping a ring box out from his pocket. Dany's eyes opened wide as she watched as he got up, bending the knee, his other hand never untangling itself from her's.

"I asked Rhaegar for permission and it's not the biggest or the brightest . . ." he continued, not making eye contact. She was still in complete shock.

"I asked for Sansa's advice, you know, because she's good at these things and I thought that it was finally the right time and . . ."

Before he could continue, Dany kissed him, taking his breath away. That's the only answer he needed. He loved her and she loved him and that's all that mattered.

. . .

Again, thank you for reading. I haven't thought about this story in awhile, but looking back at it, I am so proud almost 40,000 words that I have poured my heart into. Please comment if you can. Reviews mean everything. Even though Dany and Jon are probably not going to have a very happy ending at the series finale of Game of Thrones, I am content with having them live happily ever after in this story. They deserve it. I am thinking about writing another story. I have no idea about the premise and I have no idea when I'll have time, but writing this chapter, I realized how much I missed it. If you want another, again, let me know in the comments. It would most likely be another modern day story since I am absolutely terrible at Game of Thrones history. Maybe another story related to travel? I've been all over this last year. Lots of inspiration to draw from. Thanks again :)


End file.
